Heart Zing Hotel (Rewritten)
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Johnny is murdered Mavis loses her zing. Feeling betrayed by her once family she leaves and opens a hotel for Monsters and Humans. What happens when everyone walks back into her life 158 years later? Did I mention she had babies with Johnny…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Johnny is murdered Mavis loses her zing. Feeling betrayed by her once family she leaves and opens a hotel for Monsters and Humans. What happens when everyone walks back into her life 158 years later? Did I mention she had babies with Johnny…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

They were in Paris the city of love now she knew why. Johnny had married her in at the Hotel now they were on their honeymoon with Dennis. They were in Paris. It was magical. It had been 3 years since they left the hotel. Life was good. Mavis gets up from sleeping after having sex with Johnny all day long.

"I love you", Johnny whisperers in her ear

"I love you too", Mavis says kissing him, "Dennis and I are going out for breakfast. We will be back in an hour"

"Do you want me to come with you both?" Johnny asks

"No. We will be fine", Mavis says kissing him leaving in a dress

Mavis and Dennis had just got the food and were heading back to the hotel they were staying at totally at bliss with her life. She couldn't wait to tell her father about the places she seen. Suddenly she hears a mad laugh she looks up at her hotel window to see Quasimodo jumping out of the window blood on his hands crackling evilly. Mavis drops the food she feels something slipping away. She runs to her hotel room and fumbles with the key card. She opens in to find Johnny on the flood in a pool of his own blood.

"Johnny!" Mavis cries running to him and putting pressure on his chest

"Daddy!" Dennis yells

"Mavy? Dennis?" Johnny says weakly

"Yes, yes I am here you are going to be alright", Mavis says tears falling

Johnny coughs and coughs up blood.

"I will not be alright. He hit my lung and heart I will be dead in minutes", Johnny says

Mavis sobs and so does Dennis

"Dennis?" Johnny asks

"Daddy?" Dennis asks coming over

"Your the man of the house now. I love you my little guy. Look after your mother be there for each other. Do me proud. I know you will no matter what you do. My little vampire man", Johnny says coughing

"I will do you proud Daddy. I love you", Dennis says crying

"Bring your face here Mavy", Johnny whispers

Mavis does so there faces were as close as.

"I love you…you are my zing…but I have to leave now…I have made a Will for you…You know I am an orphan as...of recently with ... my family murdered ... and now we know who…You get all the money…we were quite rich as…I told you...Be happy Mavy...I love you my Zing…My soul mate…I will be forever with you...I will find a way to be with you...Mavy my Zing. I love you Dennis my son", Johnny rasps kissing her lips

Mavis tasted blood in the kiss.

"I will...find a way...to be with...you", Johnny rasps

She pulled back to see the life leaving his eyes.

"NO Johnny please don't leave!" Mavis screams

She wakes up the couple in the next room. They rush to the room.

"Dave dial 911", the woman says

"I will always be with you…I will find a way…believe me. I love you all forever and eternity", Johnny whisperers

That's when Mavis sees the last bit of life leave his eyes. She sobs over his dead body he was gone.

"NO, no, no, Johnny please come back don't leave me. You promised. Please, please don't leave me. I love you. I love you", Mavis cries holding his face in her bloody hands

"Child there is nothing we can do. He is gone to dwell in paradise in heaven were one day we all will be", the woman says putting a hand on Mavis's shoulder

Mavis collapses hysterically sobbing she felt like her other half had been ripped away. That's when the police and ambulance arrive. The woman gives them the details. They try to revive Johnny but it was unsuccessful.

"Time of death 11.23 PM", the paramedic says

Mavis sobs hearing that. He was officially gone.

"Ma'am let's take you to the hospital to get checked out", the paramedic says

"I am not hurt. I must tell me family. Here is my number", Mavis says on autopilot

"We will make arrangements. A pastor will come to talk to you", the paramedic says

"I want him flown home to Santa Cruz, USA", Mavis whisperers

"They will take about that", the paramedic says gently as they load Johnny into the van with Mavis by his side

"We have to take him now ma'am", the paramedic says with symphony

"Take good care of him", Mavis whisperers

"We will. You have my word", the paramedic gently

They drive away and Mavis shakes with the blood on her. She goes to any room the hotel gave her and into the shower. She tries scrubbing it off but it never goes away. Johnny's, her zings blood on her hands and body. She slips down the shower wall and sobs. She was alone. Johnny never was going to be there to comfort her again or hold her in his arms. There would be no more advantages for her without him. Mavis cries to the water is cold then goes out feeling numb. What was the meaning of life if your Zing was gone? How had her Dad copped all these years without her Mother by his side?

She spent time hugging Dennis who was crying for his father as he had just seen him die. Mavis tries to smooth his pain.

Days pass and her vampire friend Jasmine arrives with her husband to help Mavis. Decisions were made to bury Johnny in Santa Cruz with his family. Mavis picked out a cherry red colour coffin with gold and silver trimming for him. It was very expensive it was $7,999 for that coffin. But Johnny meant more then money. Tears flowing freely as they hand her more tissues and talk about the arrangements what flowers she wanted at the funeral she choice red roses and cherry blossom petals Because Johnny had always loved those two. Mavis remembers a time when they where kissing under a cherry blossom tress in full bloom. That bought more tears to her eyes. They asked her about the songs and having a photo montage. Mavis picked 3 songs for the funeral. And picked out 80 photos for the montage most of the photos had her in them and others with family that where already dead. They were in his luggage he said so he could remember call of them. He had, had a mother and father, 8 brothers and 3 sisters all dead because of that _Thing_. They also asked her what tomb stone she wanted on the grave she choose white marble with gold trimming. But she wanted a white marble tomb. Johnny deserved the best. They also asked what she wanted on it.

"His body will be flown to Santa Cruz, California. Then transported to the funeral home. So that everything that has been arranged can happen. Is there anything else ma'am?" the pastor asks

"No. Just have him flown to Santa Crux, California. I will meet him there I have a few things to sort out", Mavis whisperers

"How much is the funeral all together?" Jasmine asks for her friend

"With the coffin, flowers, photo montage, songs, to bury him and a tomb stone it will be $20,000 Dollars", the pastor says gently

"That will be fine. Have him flown straight to Santa Cruz after all his things and him have been put in the coffin", Mavis whisperers

"As you wish. He is at peace now ma'am. Be happy for that", the pastor says leaving her alone with Johnny's body that was dress and looked like he could be sleeping.

"Johnny I love you. I will make that _thing_ pay for taking you and your family away from life. I love you", Mavis says kissing his cold dead cheek

She looked at him for a minute before turning around which was the hardest thing to do.

"Dennis say goodbye to Daddy", Mavis says to her son

"I love you Daddy and I will miss you so much", Dennis says

"I need my Dad. Look after Dennis", Mavis says going to the window and transforming into a bat with Jasmine

She flies right to Hotel Transylvania. She transforms on the steps of the hotel. She slowly walks up ignoring everyone.

"Quasimodo you have redeemed yourself. This party is great", she hears her father says

Her eyes narrowed on the person who killed her husband. She lets out a primal roar for the first time in her life. Everyone jumps as they see Mavis looking pissed and worn. She runs and grabs Quasimodo by the collar and slams him into a wall.

"I will kill you", Mavis snarls

"I didn't do anything", Quasimodo says gasping as her grip was tight

"My little bat droppings drop him he has done nothing wrong", her dad says

"Yes he has. He was in Paris 4 days ago", Mavis snarls

"He was here we all saw him. Let him go darling. He can't have done anything bad", Count Dracula says

"So you're believing his word over mine?" Mavis asks in a dangerous voice

"He was here. Everyone can attest to that", Count Dracula says and everyone nodding

"See ma'am I do no crime of which you speak", Quasimodo says smirking behind Mavis

She turns to him, "IF I ever see you again I will end you. You will die a painful death like he did. That's a promise"

"Are you really not believing your daughter?" Jasmine says scowling at all the monsters

"There is nothing wrong. She is just a bit stressed", Dracula says

The others all nod.

"I am leaving and NEVER coming back here. I hope you all rot in hell", Mavis says transforming into a bat

She lets out a heartbreaking screech full of pain and sorrow. Hurting everyone's ears it was that loud and painful. Before flying away never again to return with Jasmine right behind her.

"What was that about?" Wanda asks

"I don't know she will calm down and he back with Jonathan. They must have had a fight", Count Dracula says, "Well let's get on with your birthday party Griffin"

* * *

 _10 days later_

* * *

 _Loughran Sunset Mourning Cemetery_

* * *

Mavis was standing dressed in all black with her friends she made on the trip Jasmine, Harold, Bill, Will, Till and a few other monsters that her and Johnny meet after years of travelling. In the red coffin lied Johnny dressed in his favourite clothes. Wearing his wedding ring. Mavis had put pictures of their advantages in there. Mavis approaches the coffin and kisses it and places a red rose on it.

"I will always love you Johnny. There will be no one else for me", Mavis says crying on his coffin, "I love you"

The wind blows in her hair and she could have sworn she heard 'I love you too'.

After the funeral and Johnny laid to rest on the family property. And after Mavis had paid her respects to the rest of the dead family. She met with the lawyer of Johnny's estate.

"Lord Loughran left you everything this land and all the money. It is all yours and your sons", the lawyer says

"Ok", Mavis says dully

"How much?" Jasmine asks comforting her friend

"899,869,989,100 Billion dollars. It is all set up for you. There are stocks as will. Businesses and all that. I will help you manage them. I am sorry for your lose Lady Loughran", the lawyer says in synonymy

"Thank you", Mavis says softly

"He also left you these", the lawyer says pulling out three jewellery boxes.  
Mavis opens it to fine a locket the was see through. It had 'I love you' in it a diamond heart, a bat, a model of Johnny in it with their birth stones a diamond for her and a emerald for him. It also had her father's birth stone a Topaz.

"What is this?" Mavis whisperers looking at the beauty of the locket

"It's called a living locket. The person chooses what to put in they their selves. Lord Loughran had this made for you", the lawyer says gently

Mavis quickly with trembling hands puts on the locket. She would always wear it. It was part of HER Johnny. She opens the next jewellery box to find an eternity ring with a gold band and a large black diamond in the centre with two medium size blood red diamonds on each side. She trembles and pulls it on with her engagement ring and wedding ring.

The next jewellery box was an Infinity Ring and Bracelet. She let a tear fall as she put them on.

"What do you want to do with the money? I know it is the last thing on your mind. But where do we live?" Jasmine asks rubbing her friends back

"I want to build a Human and Monster friendly Hotel here. Everyone deserves the chance to find love and their zing. I will build a hotel in Johnny's honour", Mavis says tears falling out of her eyes

"We are with you all the way", Bill the fish man say

"I can round up some witches for housekeeping", Till says, "There are plenty in the USA without jobs. They will like the work"

Mavis nods it is want Johnny would have wanted but the pain in her heart was too much to bear. How can she live like this? She felt strange. Weird. Besides her body was full of grief it was also unknowing to Mavis and all for now was growing Johnny's babies his parting gift to the world and his Mavis…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _2000 – 2258_

* * *

Johnny had died. But he left her with a big legacy. As Mavis was building her hotel she decided to make it for Monsters, Humans and Mythical Creatures. So she wanted a HUGE, a MASSIVE hotel she got human and monster contractors. They started building immediately after getting the plans from Mavis who had drawn them up to be completely different from her ex- _father's_ hotel.

Mavis was also depressed her best friend Jasmine made her see someone who prescribed anti-depressants. They helped and she smiled now and then. She visited Johnny's grave every week with flowers telling him she loved him. She ALWAYS wore black from Johnny's death on. Her cape was also black. She also wore a 10ct Gold/Diamond living locket that Johnny bought her. It was engraved on the back with _'To Mavy my zing. I will always love_ you'. She never took the locket off.

Her _father_ tried to ring her but she destroyed her phone because she didn't want to talk to them ever again. They didn't have her new number and that she was glad for that. They didn't even know where she was. So she didn't have to worry about them showing up unannounced. Anyway she would refuse to see her and her so called _Aunts and Uncles_. That didn't believe her. They didn't care.

3 months after Johnny's death she found out she was pregnant. She cried tears of sorrow and joy. How was she going to be a single mother to more children other then Dennis? But her friends all said they would stand by her and help raise the child together. So she agreed not to terminate the pregnancy why would she this baby was part Johnny who she lost. She wanted more pieces of him with her.

She didn't go to the doctor to she was 5 months pregnant and she was big, very big. So Jasmine convinced her for the sake of the baby to see an OB/GYN. Her doctor's name was Melinda Smith she did an ultrasound and there was silence for a couple of minutes. Melinda was stunned by what she saw. What Mavis was having was VERY VERY rare.

"What's wrong?" Mavis asks panicked by the silence

"Just one minute", Melinda says re-counting all the heartbeats and then re-counting again

She looked at each baby and they looked healthy for this stage of pregnancy probably because Mavis was a vampire.

"I have great news you're having more than one baby", Melinda says smiling

"More than one?" Mavis stutters

Nayeli was holding her hand shocked.

"Yes way more than one", Melinda says

"How many?" Mavis asks nervously

"You're having Duodecaplets that means 12 babies", Melinda reveals

"Are they all healthy?" Mavis asks after getting over the shock

"As far as I can tell yes. It must be the vampire genes in them", Melinda says

"How far along am I?" Mavis asks

"24 weeks. So just over 5 months. You're in your Second Trimester", Melinda replies

"Is it ok to be on Anti-depressants during this pregnancy?" Mavis asks

"Yes its ok. Are you on them?" Melinda asks writing it down

"Yes. My Husband died over 5 months ago. In a way this is his parting gift to me", Mavis says a tear falling

"It is a very magical gift", Melinda says

"Can we tell the sexes of the babies?" Mavis asks

"Let's do other ultrasound and see if the babies will cooperate", Melinda says putting more gel of Mavis big stomach

"Baby A is a Boy, Baby B is a Girl, Baby C is a Boy, Baby D is a Girl, Baby E is a Girl, Baby F is a Girl, Baby G is a Girl, Baby H is a Boy, Baby I is a Girl, Baby J is a Boy, Baby K is a Boy and Baby L is a Girl. So 5 boys and 7 girls. Congratulations", Melinda says smiling, "Here are your babies"

Melinda turns the screen around and shows Mavis her babies Mavis releases tears at seeing them so does Nayeli.

"My babies", Mavis whisperers

"Yes your babies. Now I want to go over a few things with you", Melinda says wiping Mavis's stomach and helping her sit up and handing her a tissue

"What do I need for the rest of my pregnancy?" Mavis asks determined to have all babies survive

"You need to rest as much as possible. Avoid stress as much as possible. And I suggest we get you too 36-38 weeks that's if you can. Because you are having 12 babies they WILL come early. You will need a Caesarean Section your virgin will not cope with 12 babies to push through. Now I will give you a big list of vitamins. It is important for the babies. You take one of them 3 times a day the other 2 times a day. You will see me every week to see how things are going", Melinda instructs

"I will be careful", Mavis says Nayeli helping her up

"Good. Any signs of trouble come straight to the hospital", Melinda says

"I will", Mavis vows

That night Mavis cries for Johnny knowing he will never see his children grow up. Jasmine stayed with her through the night. The next morning Mavis vowed to live life for her babies. Build a life for them to be proud of.

Mavis told Dennis he was going to be a big brother and Dennis was overjoyed. He told his mother he would tell his siblings all about their father. That made Mavis tear up. She hugged Dennis and said he really was a sweet little boy and his father would be proud of him.

For the next weeks Mavis watches the hotel building going smoothly. She sat down most of the time making changers to the design and what types of suites she wanted. She wanted this place to shine to make its mark on the world. So she was going all out.

She made it to 38 and a half weeks before she went in for a caesarean section. Jasmine was with her as they removed the babies one at a time. The doctors and nurses cleaned them out as they came out. They all cried so Mavis was really relieved.

"They are all going to be checked now and you will see them soon", Melinda says sewing her up, "We will move you into a big private room. Rest you are going to need it"

Mavis sleeps as little big thinking about her babies. While she was sleep her friends gather in her room waiting. Jasmine wakes her up 4 hours later as Melinda comes in smiling.

"How are my babies?" Mavis asks

"They are all perfect would you like to see them all?" Melinda asks

"Yes please", Mavis says

The nurses bring in 6 double cradles.

"Here is the first on Baby A", Melinda says handing the blue blanket wrapped boy to his mother

Mavis gently takes him and tears fall. He was perfect. He was a miracle.

"What are you going to name him?" Jasmine asks

"Jonathan Nathen Loughran VI", Mavis says kissing Jonathan little head and putting a sterling silver bracelet on it with his name

"Can I hold him while you hold the next one?" Jasmine asks

"Yes here you go", Mavis says gently handing over her son

"Here is baby B", Melinda says handing over the pink blanket wrapped baby girl

"She looks like my mother", Mavis whisperers

"What's her name?" Till asks

"Martha Alexis Loughran. After my mother", Mavis says kissing Martha's tiny head and putting the sterling silver bracelet on her little wrist

"Beautiful name", Bill says

"Can I hold her?" Till asks

"Yes here", Mavis says handing over little Martha

"Here is Baby C", Melinda says handing over a blue wrapped baby

"Hey little one I am your mother", Mavis whisperers

The baby stretches in her arms.

"What's his name?" Harold asks

"Blaze David Loughran", Mavis says kissing Blaze's forehead and putting on the sterling silver bracelet

"Can I hold him?" Harold, Jasmine's husband asks

"Yes here you go", Mavis says handing over her son

"This is Baby D", Melinda says handing her the pink wrapped baby

Mavis holds the baby in her arms.

"Lunabella Catalina Loughran", Mavis names the baby putting the bracelet on her wrist before handing her to another friend

"This is Baby E", Melinda says handing her the baby girl

"Aurora Mavis Loughran", Mavis says kissing Aurora's head and putting on the bracelet before handing her to another friend

"This is Baby F", Melinda says handing Mavis the baby girl

"I name you Essence Paris Loughran. Paris was your father's favourite city", Mavis says kissing her baby's forehead and putting on the bracelet

Mavis hands her to another friend.

"This is Baby G", Melinda handing her the pink wrapped baby girl

"Your name is Fortune Summer Loughran. As Summer was your fathers favourite season", Mavis says with a tear putting on the bracelet

Mavis holds Fortune for a minute before handing her off.

"This is Baby H", Melinda says handing over the baby boy

"I name you Zephyr Marcus Loughran", Mavis says kissing the baby's forehead and putting on the bracelet

Mavis once again passes her baby along as Melinda hands her Baby I.

"I name you Gypsy Honour Loughran", Mavis says kissing her baby girl

Mavis hands Gypsy off to her friend who wasn't holding a baby as Melinda hands her Baby J.

"I name you Lukas Peter Loughran. After both of your father's brothers who were murdered", Mavis says kissing his forehead

Mavis is then handed Baby K.

"I name Louis Lewis Loughran. After your father's, father and grandfather", Mavis says kissing her baby

"Last one. Baby L", Melinda says handing her the last baby

"I name you Epiphany Joan Loughran. After you Father's mother", Mavis says kissing her daughter and putting the last silver bracelet on her tiny wrist.

Mavis had blessed every one of her children. As a breeze blows into the room she feels as if Johnny was blessing them too.

"Lovely names", Jasmine says

"How much do they weigh?" Mavis asks rocking Epiphany who had grasped her mother's finger

"Some are 6lbs and some are 7lbs so they are perfectly healthy. We will keep you in over night. But you can all go home tomorrow", Melinda says smiling

"Thank you", Mavis says

"I will leave you to enjoy them", Melinda says leaving with the nurse

"They are just perfect", Jasmine says

"I have to agree", Harold says

"Makes me want one or several of my own", Jasmine says giving Harold a pointed look

"Fine we will start trying", Harold says giving in

"My babies", Mavis says looking at all of them

Mavis was let out of the hospital the next day with Duodecaplets. Dennis loved his new brothers and sisters and doted on them.

The hotel was coming along nicely. It was going to be massive. Everyone worked quick and acutely. Mavis looked after her babies while making decisions about the hotel. She wanted it to scream welcoming and up-to-date. Jasmine had twins a year after the Duodecaplets. Then in the course of the following two years in she had 3 more babies. The hotel that was still in construction was full of children.

The following year in 2001 Mavis got a call from Johnny's lawyer. He had forgotten to tell her something when she was grieving and busy. The lawyer told Mavis that Johnny had put sperm in a bank just in case anything happened to him. Mavis was shocked. The lawyer said it will have to be used within the next forty years. Mavis had a big decision to make.

"What are you going to do?" Jasmine asks with her son Mayson on her lap

"I already have 12 children but…", Mavis let it hanging

"You want more", Nayeli finishes

"Yes. I want more parts of Johnny with me. I know it sounds selfish. I love all my children. I love being a mother", Mavis says

"Then there is your answer. Your Duodecaplets are 12 now and are doing well. I bet they will love another brother or sister", Nayeli says

"Well I will take to Melinda and get it done. Get ready for another baby", Mavis says smiling

Mavis did it and in two mouths took a home pregnancy test. It was positive. This time she was having twins 2 girls Melinda said. She gave birth to them in the same year (2002). She pushed them out. She knew what childbirth was like now. She named the two girls Honey Lucy Loughran and Modesty Joy Loughran.

The year after (2003) she again had sperm implanted. She got pregnant again. Mavis smiled and make an appointment with Melinda. Melinda said she will check Mavis when she was three months along. Mavis took vitamins. And was looking after herself and her 2 year of Duodecaplets and 1 year olds Twins. The hotel was still under construction Mavis wanted it bigger. So Harold said it would take another few years to finish which she was happy with. She accidentally missed her 3 months appointment. She knew from experience she was having more than one baby because she was big at 3 months. She had morning sickness and back pain but she knew it will be worth it. So she went when she was 4 months and she was big. In was time for her appointment. She went in with Jasmine who was her constant support.

"Now let's look at the babies", Melinda says

Mavis lays down and Melinda puts the gel on her stomach. Melinda was shocked again. Mavis sure had a thing for multiple pregnancy's.

"You sure have a thing for multiple pregnancy's", Melinda says to Mavis

"How many am I having this time?" Mavis asks

"You are having Decaplets that means 10 babies this time", Melinda says smiling

"You're going to have your hands full", Jasmine says to her friend

"Yes I will. But I will love them all. This time I want the sexes to be a surprise", Mavis says

"Ok. Everything is good. You are good to go", Melinda says cleaning the gel off

Mavis was happy and so were Dennis, the Duodecaplets they said more to play with. By her 8th month the hotel was nearly ready. Just some finishing touches here and there and it would be ready to go.

She went into a caesarean section again.

"Baby A is a girl", Melinda says handing the baby to the nurse to clean her, "Baby B is a Girl, Baby C is a Girl, Baby D is a Girl, Baby E is a Boy, Baby F is a Boy, Baby G is a Girl, Baby H is a Boy, Baby I is a Girl, and Baby J is an Girl"

They had got all the babies out and cleaned and Mavis was whirled into another private room. Her friends and children were waiting. After an hour the Decaplets were bought in with Melinda.

"Do you want to name and hold your babies?" Melinda asks smiling

"Yes please", Mavis says

"This is Baby A and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the first baby

"Grace Alice Loughran", Mavis says kissing the baby's head and putting on a bracelet before handing her to a friend.

"This is Baby B and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the second baby

"Faith Judith Loughran. After your Great Grandmother on your Father's side", Mavis says kissing her forehead and putting on a bracelet before handing her onto her Big Brother.

"This is Baby C and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the third baby

"Harmony Laura Loughran", Mavis says putting the bracelet on and handing her on

"This is Baby D and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the fourth baby

"Angel Sarah Loughran", Mavis says softly putting on the bracelet and handing her on

"This is Baby E and is a boy", Melinda says

"Ethan Kyle Loughran. After his Fathers brothers", Mavis says kissing Ethan's head and putting on the bracelet and handing him on

"This is Baby F and is a boy", Melinda says

"James Harold Loughran. Named after his fathers, father and my best friends husband", Mavis says kissing his forehead and putting on the bracelet and handing him on

"This is Baby G and is a girl", Melinda says

"Mercy Jasmine Loughran. After my best friend", Mavis says kissing Mercy's little head and handing her to her name sake.

"This is Baby H and is a boy", Melinda says

"George Trevor Loughran", Mavis says putting on the bracelet

"This is Baby I and is a girl", Melinda says

"Pandora Everlasting Marlow", Mavis says putting on the bracelet

"And this is Baby J and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the last baby

"Hope August Loughran after Johnny's and mine wedding anniversary", Mavis says putting on the last bracelet

"Looks like you have a few bracelets left", Melinda says smiling at her patient

"Yes. There is one last Sperm denotation left from Johnny. I will use it in 4 years after these have grown a bit", Mavis says kissing Linzi

"I look forward to delivering your last baby", Melinda says smiling

All the Duodecaplets and the other children hold their new siblings and Mavis holds each for a bit longer before falling asleep.

They were all discharged two days later and went to the nearly finished hotel. Mavis put Jasmine in position of President of Operations. The second highest position. Mavis trusted Jasmine to hire the staff but she insisted on meeting all staff and insisted that the staff will be monsters and humans.

In 2004 Mavis had another sperm implantation she had Octuplets this time. Melinda said it was her vampire genes giving her all of these multiple births. The Octuplets fit in perfectly with the family.

In 2005 Mavis did another sperm implantation she had triplets that time all girls named Lyrics Echo Loughran, Ebony Heaven Loughran and Horizon Fate Loughran. They were little angels and the other siblings loved them very much. Jasmine was thrilled to be an Aunt to so many children. Jasmine had said to everyone Mavis was her adopted sister. Mavis liked that she said she was lucky to have a sister like her.

In 2006 Mavis did another sperm implantation she couldn't help herself she wanted more of Johnny with her. She had quintuplets (5) babies this time. 2 boys and 3 girls named Ainslee Abbigail Loughran, Delight Lillian Loughran, Carver Maxell Loughran, Danny William Loughran and Glory Hazel Loughran. She and her friends couldn't believe all the multiple pregnancy's she was having. Johnny's sperm must be very strong.

In 2007 she gave birth to Julius Aryan Loughran and Julia Estella Loughran. In the same year the hotel was ready to be opened it had 130 floors. That was 23,122 rooms plus 85 cabins and offices. That included the Residual Suites where Mavis lived. Finally it was time Mavis was dressed in her black cape and dress. And goes outside with security and everyone who is waiting cheers. There had to be over 20,000 people and monsters here and 500 mythical creatures.

"I introduce to you all Lady Mavis Loughran owner of this fabulous Grand Hotel", Nayeli says into the microphone

"Welcome everyone to Heart Zing Hotel. This hotel is in honour of my husband Lord Jonathan Loughran. It is built in his memory. I hope you all enjoy your stay here and any problems please go to our helpful staff. This hotel is available for everyone. Monsters, Humans, Mythical Creatures, Pets, the disabled and the crippled we have help for them. There is a Fountain in the middle of the lobby. All money put in there will go to charity. We have a 24 hour Reception area, 24 hour valet parking, Concierge, a Vault with Security Deposit Boxes, Fully Equipped Gym, Personal Trainers, 3 Swimming Pools in-door and out-door with life guards, 1 wave pool, 1 Outdoor stage for concerts, 18 holes of Golf Course out back. A paint ball arena, Archery Field, a fully equipped obstacle course with two zip lines, Ice Skating Hall with Make up Snow hall (Where everyone go during the hot months of Summer), 2 different courses of 18 hole mini golf, 3 full golf course, Skate Board and Skate's ramps in a hall, for all those boys and girls out there that like Skating and roller blading, Licenced Casino, Bar, and Chapel. The Bars are the Normal Bar, Sports Bar, Cocktail Bar, Blues Bar, Singles Bar, Military Bar, Women's Bar and Karaoke Bar, Maid service daily and on demand. 20 Public girls, boys and disabled toilets, 10 Public baby change rooms. 3 Loungers, 4 ball rooms, 3 Reception Halls, 4 Convention Halls, 1 Night Club, 3 Salons, 2 Spa's, 2 Sauna's, 8 Restaurants with Monster food, Allergy Friendly food, British food, Italian food, Chinese food, Sea Food, Vegetarian Food, Japanese Food, Greek Food, Spanish Food, Thai Food, French Food, Indian Food, Russian Food, Vietnamese Food, Lebanese Food, Mexican Food, Mongolian Barbeque, Polish Food, Korean Food, Czech Food and an Imperial Restaurant. A Bakery, Coffee Shop, Doughnut shop, Pancake Parlour, an Pizzeria and an Ice Cream Parlour. We also have a Winery where we make the best wine in Britain. Breakfast Buffet every morning. Shuttle buses to the Airport. 24 hour Doctor Service, Chemist, Family Fun Centre, Jewellery Store, Perfume Store, Diamond's Store, Balloon Store, Living Locket Store, Sarong Store, High End Scarfs Store, Bridal Store, Tailors, Dress Store, Grocery Store, Flower Store, DVD and Blue Ray Store, Gift/Souvenir Store, Party Planning Store, Costumes Store, Stuffed Animals Corner, Trophy Store, Rare Items Store, Antiques Store, Arts and Crafts Store, Engraving Store, Duty Free Store, Photography Service/Framing Service, Currency Exchange, Conference Rooms, Seniors Entertainment Room, Personal Make Up Artists, Arcade, Bowling Ally, Personal Tailors and Equipment Hire, Baby-sitting Service and Day-care, Shoe Polishing Service, Repair Service, Tech Service, Custom Made Jewellery Service, 10 ATMs, Post Office, Pet Groomers, Photo Booth, Studio, Design Studio, Art Gallery, Library, Wireless internet for the entire hotel free of charge. Heli-Pad on the roof. Car Cleaning Service, 24 hours Rental Cars service, 24 hours VIP Limo Service, 24 hour Bike Hiring Service if you would like to take a bike ride they go up to 4 seater bikes, 24 hours Check-in and Check-Out. And we are still adding different things all the time", Mavis says

"What does the Casino offer?" a guest asks

"Slot Machines, Craps, Roulette, Baccarat, Blackjack, Video Poker, and Horse Racing. We have high stakes in everything and low stakes. Before you play ask the manager what the beating limit is at a table before you play. For High Players they get a Casino Host or Hostess. Our Casino chips are in $10,000, $5,000, $2,000, $1,000, $750, $500, $300, $200, $100, $50, $20, $10, $5 and $1. For betting in bigger amounts over $50,000 dollars have to be authorised. We also offer once a year $3,000,000 Dollars in Blackjack game called the Jonathan Memorial Blackjack Torment. Up to 8 players last one the winner of the game gets the money. These are what our chips look like", Mavis says showing them the Casino Chip. The chip was turquoise, black and gold with HZH in the middle with the amount.

Everyone was excited to get in.

"What cars do you offer and what are the costs?" a person asks

"Cars are as followed: Private Black or White or Pink or Blue Stretch Limos: $6,500, Stretch Limos: $5,000, Party Buses $4,500 per night, Limos: $4,000 per Day, Aston Martin: $3,800 per Day, Jaguar: $3,500 per Day, Audi A8: 3,000 per Day, Mercedes Guardian: $3,000 per Day, Chevrolet Corvette: $2,500 per Day, Porsche: 500 Turbo: $2,000 per Day, Luxury Sedan: $2,000 per Day, Ferrari: $1,500 per Day, Fiat Panda: $1,200 per Day, Mercedes 61: $1,000 per Day, Ducati: $900 per Day, Jeep: $500 per Day, SUV: $400 per Day, BMW: $300 per Day, Volvo: $200 per Day, Truck: $150 per Day, Wagon: $100 per Day, Alfa Romeo: $90 per Day, Toyota Camry: $75 per Day, and Bristol car: $50 per Day", Mavis replies

"Does this Hotel have a marriage license?" a person says

"Yes we do. We offer Double Weddings, Same Sex Weddings, Military Weddings, Proxy Weddings, Group Weddings, Informal Weddings, Formal Weddings, Religious Weddings, Mass Weddings, Vow Renewal Ceremony's, and Civil Ceremony's, and Pet Wedding and we are building more chapels in the years to come", Mavis replies

Everyone liked that.

"What does your Bridal store offer?" a woman asks

"We have over 80,000 designer dresses, up coming designer dresses and sample dresses in all styles and in all colours in sizes 2 - 50. Ranging from $450,000 Dollars to $200 Dollars. We also do custom made dressers but they cost more like if you want diamonds on them the dress probably will be $500,000 Dollars to $5,000,000 Dollars. Everyone will have a consulted to help them find the special dress. We do sell also bridal accessories we stock 200 different veils in all length, with lace, plain, coloured, binged out. They rang from $40 Dollars to $1,000 Dollars. They also sell wedding shoes in all sizes and shapes for monsters and humans in all colours over 1000 different designs in designer shoe labels starting from $20 - $2,000 Dollars but if you want custom made with diamonds it could be over $3,000 Dollars. We also see pet Dresses ranging from $100 to $1,000 Dollars depending on the animal. We also offer Bridal hair pieces in all styles and shapes ranging from $20 Dollars to $2,700 Dollars if you want diamonds. Now we have a tailor shop for all grooms suits in different styles and colours starting from $200 Dollars to $10,000 Dollars. They also sell ties in all colours and materials starting at $5 Dollars to $100 Dollars. Also grooms shoes starting at $40 Dollars to $500. The dress store sells bridesmaid dresses in all colours, styles, materials and some with bling ranging from $100 Dollars to $20,000 Dollars. The store also sells Flower girl dresses starting from $20 Dollars to $5,000 Dollars", Mavis replies

All the women where happy to here that. They could find the something special.

"How much did this Hotel cost to build? Did you build it out of your own money or was it the tax payers money?" a reporter asks

"It was my own money inherited from my Late husband Lord Jonathan Nathan Loughran V. The hotel cost 70.5 Billion to make and stock it", Mavis reveals

Everyone marvelled at how much she had spent making it the perfect hotel.

"There is a fountain in the lobby. All money collected goes to the Children in need all over the world. This book I have written is a complete guide to Heart Zing Hotel. And everyone here gets a free copy today", Mavis says holding up the book

Everyone cheers.

"What do you have in the rooms?" a reporter asks

"King Beds in every room, 2 Disabled accesses bathroom (With Emergency Buttons), 1 Normal Bathroom, 20 towels, 2 bath robes per person and slippers in every room, 3 Hair Dryers, 3 Hair Straighter, Safe, iPad 12, 2 iPod docks, Stereo, Laptop, Kitchen, chest of draws, lamps, desk, Portable Phones, Walk in Wardrobe, Jacuzzi Tub, Minibar and Food and Beverage offer via room service 24 hours a day, 400 Centimetre Flat Screen TVs, DVD Players, one is Multi Region it will play regions 1,2,3,4,5, 6,7,8 and 0, Blue Ray Players, Digital TV with all world channels, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Heating and Cooling Systems, Egyptian Cotton sheets and towels. Additional Pillow Service in all sizes, Maid Service on demand, Spare blankets and Ironing and Laundry Service. Ironing returned within 1 hour and Laundry in 2 hours. We also offer Dry Cleaning Service it is returned within 4 hours. Masseur service 24 hours. Delivery of any room service is 15 minutes 30 if food applies. And once you are checked in we guarantee 5 minute delivery of bags into your room. To access the room you will need a key card that reception will give you", Mavis answers

Everyone liked what they heard they couldn't wait to get in.

"What rooms do you offer?" another asks

"Normal 4 bedroom rooms, Basic Suites, Residual Suites, School Groups Suites, Service Men and Women Suites, Honeymoon Suites, Luxury Suites, Presidential Suites, Diplomats Suites, Business Suites, VIP Suites, Minister Suites, Super Luxury Suites, Apartment Suites, Sub Basement Suites for those her like the dark, Penthouse Suites, Royal Suites, Luxury Honeymoon Suites, Diamond Honeymoon Suites, Diamond Penthouse Suites, Diamond Imperial Suite, Imperial Diamond Penthouse Suites, Imperial Diamond Royal Suites, Imperial Diamond Honeymoon Suites, Cabins, and Units", Mavis replies

"What are your prices?" a monster asks

"For the Imperial Diamond Penthouse Suites are 50,000 Dollars per night, Imperial Diamond Royal Suites $35,000 Dollars per night, Diamond Royal Suites 25,000 Dollars per night, Royal Suites $20,000 Dollars per night, Diamond Imperial Suite $15,000 per night, Diamond Penthouse Suites $8,000 per night, Imperial Diamond Honeymoon suites 6,000 per night, Presidential Suites $5,000 per night, Diamond Honeymoon Suites $4,500 per night, VIP Suites $4,000 per Night, Luxury Honeymoon Suites: $3,500 per night, Minister Suites $3,000 per night, Diplomats Suites $2,500 per night, Residual Suites $2,200 per month or $56,200 Dollars a year that is with a discount. You will be under contract for the Residual Suites, Honeymoon Suites $1,500 per night, Super Luxury Suites $1,300, Luxury Suites $1,000 per night, School Group Suites $950 per night, Normal 4 Bedroom rooms $900 per night, Service Men and Women Suites $800 per night, Business Suites $700 per night, Apartment Suites $600 per night, Sub Basement Suites $500 per night, Basic Suites $350 per night, Units $160 per night and Cabins $160 per night", Mavis says confident with her pricing

Everyone thought that sounded reasonable.

"Now once a year on the 14th and 15th of July we have a free room weekend. You won't have to pay for any room for that weekend. It is the Jonathan Loughran Memorial Weekend", Mavis says

"What do you have in the way of Security for everyone and the Hotel?" a reporter asks

"We have a Security Centre that watches all 1,000,000 Security Camera's, they are not in your rooms or in the public toilets, Security Men and Women, Metal Detectors outside the Currency Exchange, Vault and the Cages with Money in them, the Jewellery Store and diamond store, Finger Print Scan at Check-in, ID Scanner at Check-in, Bar and Casino, on that note you MUST be 18 and over to go to the Bar and Casino, Drug and Bomb Detector Dogs that will wander the Hotel, Key Card Entry into your rooms. No Key Card can access another room. Lasers and Air Lasers in Currency Exchange, Jewellery Store and Vault, Royal Suites and Elevators Require certain things to get in same with the Presidential Suites. We also have Fire hoses, blankets and Extinguishers, 1,000,000 Fire Alarms. And Weight sensitivity in the Vault. Bars with windows at the cages in the Casino with armed Guards. For the Casino you will need a Drivers Licence or Personal Identification Card or School Card or even your Passport", Mavis replies

"What type of payment do you take?" a person asks

"We take Credit Cards, Debit Cards, Visa Cards, Cheques, Cash, and Accounts for business. We DO check for counter fit money so don't try anything. We have Frequent Visitor Cards that will allow you to get discounts on purchases in this Hotel it can take up to 20% off ", Mavis replies showing them the Purple and Black Card with Frequent Visitor On it, "Other discounts are Seniors, pensioners, School Card, companion cards"

"What else do you offer?" a monster asks

"We also have 4 Private Jets for customers they start at $1,000 Dollars and go up to $30,000 Dollars a trip. They go everywhere in the world. And a Private Teachers for those special clients they cost $500 Dollars for 4 hours and we do hold private classes and a special wing of the Hotel from Safe Sex, RPC Classes, Dating, Divers Education, Languages, Alcoholic's Anonymous, Gambling Anonymous or even if you try to quit smoking. The classes range in $100 Dollars membership to $500 Dollars. We also have five councillors for grief or for what ever else you need to talk about. They are free", Mavis replies

Everyone likes what they had heard. Sounded like a great place.

"Welcome everyone to Heart Zing Hotel where everyone can find their Zing", Mavis says

Everyone cheers and the press go wild as Jasmine hands her a pair of scissors to cut the red, gold and black ribbon. She smiles and cuts the ribbon officially opening the Hotel. People pour into the hotel excitedly. Lucky they had a big Reception Area and lots of staff.

Mavis shook hands with people and welcomed them to the hotel. She got many comments. They loved the marble flooring and open glass windows that showed the outside but didn't let the sun in. The Fountain the water flowed over the top and down into a marble circle dish. The tower was Black Marble going well with the white. The Cherry Blossom trees were in full bloom. Everyone liked the trees. She had photos taken with reports and guests. Everything was a hit.

The hotel grow in the next 2 years adding 2 Night Clubs, Restaurants (Aussie Food, Vegan Food, American Food, Thai, French, Greek, Mexican, Indian, Japanese, Mediterranean, Lebanese, Danish, German, Steakhouse, Gulten-free food) Cinemas, and a Theatre. They had a Christian Chapel, Catholic Chapel, Jewish Chapel, Lutheran Chapel, Greek Orthodox Chapel, Roman Catholic Chapel, Anglican Chapel, Baptist Chapel, Methodist Chapel, Buddhist Chapel, Hindu Chapel, Muslim Chapel. The one that was already there was an all religion Chapel. It got a 5 star luxury rating at the moment and a perfect Heath and Safety Check. King William and Queen Kate of the Commonwealth stayed at their hotel so did King Fredrick and Queen Mary of Denmark. President Barack Hussein Obama II.

In 2008 she gave birth too Undecaplets. Basil Triton Loughran, Freesia Violet, Orchid Maple, Bluebell Ebony, Dahlia Petal, Carnation Jacinta, Acacia Zinnia, Chrysanthemum Rosalina, Marigold Lilac, Lotus Amaryllis and Magnolia Daffodi.

Mavis decided in 2009 she wanted another baby so she did it again this time having a single baby that ended up being named Noel Christian Loughran. He was born on Christmas day. He looked just like Johnny.

In 2010 Mavis gave birth to Quadruplets. All girls named Nevaeh Rose Loughran, Cherry June Loughran, Sarai Louise Loughran and Elsa Iliana Loughran.

Mavis decided in 2011 it was time to use again some of Johnny's sperm so she went to Melinda who implanted the sperm again. Now all Mavis had to do was wait to see if it took. Her Dennis was 21, Duodecaplets were 16 now and helping out around the hotel in fields they hoped to manage in the future. Her Decaplets were 14 and always looking for something to learn. Her Twins where 15. Her Triplets were 13 and liked school. Octuplets were now 12. Her Quintuplets were now 11, twins were 4, the Undecaplets were 3 and where enjoying primary school, her single baby was 2 and her Quadruplets are 1.

In 2012 she gave birth too sextuplets they were Gaius Frederick, Caius George, Delta Samantha, Stella Sicily, Pyramid Samuel and Myriad Cornelia.

In 2013 she gave birth too Duodecaplets. Blythe Constantine, Charlemagne Rodger, Magnus David, Ryder Lyall, Arthur James, Tiberius Victor, Octavian Viktor, Cesar Derek, Cyprus Septimus, Fitz Leonardo, Ryuga Daniel and Zoey Eloise Loughran.

In 2014 she gave birth two twins Eugenia Terra and Eugenia Isobel Loughran.

In 2015 she gave birth too a single baby too Jinger Thirrin Loughran.

In 2016 she gave birth too Decaplets Sirius Manuel, Cepheus Emmanuel, Delphini Laura, Sagittarius Taurus, Dorado Pieces, Leo Phoenix, Caelum Pegasus, Cassiopeia Libra, Aquarius Lyra and Scorpius Hercules.

In 2017 she gave birth too quaduplets. Cody Blaise, Kodi Edward, Kodiak Eric, and Cedric Erik.

In 2018 she gave birth too twins Percival Pietro and Perseus Pavel.

In 2019 she gave birth too twins again Xavier Leon, and Zavier Paul.

In 2020 she gave birth too Octuplets. Isabella Belinda, Mirabella Melinda, Rosabella Linda, Jesabella Ellyse, Corabella Bellona, Arabella Marchelle, Annabella Michelle, Sybella Tabitha and Clarabella Ellen.

She was busy with her hotel she forgot to take a pregnancy test. So she missed the signs for 4 months. Jasmine said she needed to look after herself more. They went to Melinda who confirmed the pregnancy with a blood test and an abdomen check.

"Let's do an Ultrasound", Melinda says

Mavis quickly agrees wanting to see her baby. Melinda puts the gel on Mavis's stomach and takes a look not surprised by what she saw.

"You're having Sextuplets that means 6 babies. They all seem Healthy like the others", Melinda says

"Can I know the sexes?" Mavis asks

"Of course. Let's see if they want to corporate", Melinda says

Mavis waits for a minute she really wanted to know this time.

"3 boys and 3 girls", Melinda says, "Here are the heartbeats"

Mavis listens to her babies heartbeats she loved hearing that sound.

"You know the drill about your pregnancy. Make sure you follow it again. I will see you each month till you hit the 8 and a half month that's when we do a caesarean", Melinda says

"Thank you for your time", Mavis says leaving the office

Nayeli was waiting for her when she pulled up in her limo.

"So what are you having?" Nayeli asks

"3 boys and 3 girls", Mavis says

"I bet your other children will be pleased", Nayeli says as they go in

"I hope so. Any problems while I was gone?" Mavis asks

"No problems that I couldn't handle. Go up and rest or play with your children let us do our work", Nayeli says

"Ok. Call if you need me", Mavis says taking the private elevator to her residual house

The next 3 months fly by. Mavis was put on bed rest at 6 months because Melinda was worried about this being Mavis's sixth multiple pregnancy. But she didn't have nothing to worry about Mavis got to 35 weeks and had a C-Section dealing all 6 babies in the year 2021.

Mavis named them Mystic Caterina Loughran, Richard Bernard Loughran, Peter Joel Loughran, Terry Samuel Loughran, Blossom Rosalie Loughran and Melody Zaria Loughran.

They were all discharged a week later. In 2022 she gave birth to triplets Daius Charles, Marius Charlus and Arius Charlie.

In 2023 she gave birth too quadruplets Caspian Ralston, Tristan Riley, Christian Rama, and Christina Astrid.

In 2024 she gave birth too quintuplets Dunstan Callum, Dustan Caleb, Ziggy Josie, Coco Leah and Yvaine Opal.

In 2025 she gave birth too quaduplets Lincoln Abraham, Astoria Sylvia, Victoria Louisa, and Honoria Louise.

1 year and 10 months later Mavis was happy with her life. But she wanted a child one last time to complete her family she just had a feeling to do it again. So for the 8th time Melinda implanted the sperm. 3 months later Mavis found out she was carrying Nonuplets.

Mavis gave birth in 2026 to Royal Justin Loughran, Praise Sparrow Loughran, Spirit Rainbow Loughran, Read Matthew Loughran, Braxton Ethan Loughran, Lilith Caitlyn Loughran, Zara Phoebe Loughran, Nephthys Taegan Loughran, and Logan Conner Loughran. Two years later for the 9th time Melinda implanted the sperm at 3 months Mavis found out she was carrying Septuplets.

In 2027 She gave birth to the seven which she named Phoenix Aiden Loughran, Nyx Johanna Loughran, Misty Gaea Loughran, Astraea Vanessa Loughran, Lerida Louise Loughran, Jason Benjamin Loughran and Jordan Roland Loughran.

In 2028 she gave birth to twins Ignatius Gideon and Ignotus Fabien Loughran.

In 2029 she gave birth too Undecaplets babies Serenity Mila Loughran, Morgan Chyrs Loughran, Ariadne Annabeth Loughran, Garion Stephan Loughran, Anthony Jasper Loughran, Mark Adam Loughran, Damion Thomas Loughran, Derek Alex Loughran, Donna Emilia Loughran, River Susan Loughran and Gabriel Wilbur Loughran.

In 2030 she gave birth to septuplets Orca Meghan, Jade Teagan, Elektra Kathryn, Ingrid Amalia, Torres Flora, Casimir Ryan, Elijah Michael and Ziva Sophie.

In 2031 she gave birth too sextuplets Kaetia Lilith, Kayla Lillian, Kyle Matt, Kryth Libra, Karya Evelyn and Katiryi Sofia.

In 2032 she gave birth too triplets Silas Steve, Eilas Theodore, and Jodi Carol.

In 2033 she gave birth to quadruplets she named Luisa Nadya, Letizia Leandora, Letitia Gretel and Lilliandia Hestia.

In 2034 she gave birth too twins Irene Twyla and Irena Thalia.

In 2035 she gave birth too quadruplets Eleanora Isla, Charlotte Olivia, Petra Elizabeth and Jubilee Ivy.

In 2036 she gave birth too septuplets. Ty, Estella, Rebel, Jojo, Codie, Zia and Yasmin.

In 2037 she gave birth too triplets. Rhys, Alix and Rikki.

In 2038 she gave birth too quintuplets. Nico, Lux, Violette, Nicolette, and Reinette.

In 2039 she gave birth too sextuplets. Nicholas, Cory, Rory, Everest, Ever, and Dastan.

A year later Mavis got implanted for the final time by Melinda. 3 months later she found out she was carrying twins. Melinda was worried that the strain on her uterus would be too much after already carrying a lot of babies but Mavis was a vampire so she was stronger.

Mavis was 6 months pregnant in 2040. She was one bed rest Melinda's orders. When Mavis got up to use the bathroom she saw the blood on her bed. And cried out with the pain in her stomach from getting up. Grace comes in from hearing her mother.

"Mum are you alright?" Grace asks

"Call for an ambulance", Mavis gasps sliding to the floor

Grace quickly dialled 999. Giving the operator the details. She then calls the reception to have Her Aunt Jasmine meet the paramedics. Grace then goes to her mother and holds her hands. In the next hour Mavis was in and out of conscious. She was rushed into surgery.

"The uterus must have reputed", Melinda yells scrubbing up

Mavis was put under andesitic this time she wasn't aware of anything. They got the babies out quickly but they needed to fix Mavis up her uterus had burst. There was no saving the Uterus. Mavis wouldn't be able to have anymore babies.

"More A- blood", Melinda yells

That's when Mavis flat lines.

"Starting CBR", Melinda says, "Grab the paddles"

* * *

Mavis was in a place that was white and Johnny appears out of nowhere. She runs into his arms sobbing. Oh how much she had missed him.

"Mavy you shouldn't be here. You need to go back", Johnny says pulling away from her gently

"Where am I?" Mavis asks

"In limbo. But you're close to death. You need to go back for our children they need their mother", Johnny says gently

"But I miss you so much", Mavis cries

"I know", Johnny says simply kissing her

Mavis kisses him back with longing. Johnny pulls away again.

"I am so proud of you and our children", Johnny says

"I love you very much", Mavis says

"I know but I will always be with you and the kids. I WILL find a way. I love you my Zing and I love ALL are children. Your an amazing Mum", Johnny says kissing her lips

Mavis kisses him back then she drifted away from Johnny who smiles at her wistfully

* * *

Mavis wakes up in a hospital room on oxygen. She looks around to find her family waiting for her.

"How do you feel?" Jasmine asks

"Sore. What happened?" Mavis asks

"Your Uterus reputed. And your uterus couldn't handle any more pressure. They had in the end remove the babies and take out your uterus, ovaries and all that. You won't be able to have more children", Jasmine replies

"What else?" Mavis asks

"You have been in a coma for 3 weeks", Jasmine says, "Too much strain on your body"

"Anything else?" Mavis asks

"You were dead for 5 minutes. Before they bought you back", Jasmine says

"I saw Johnny. He told me to come back", Mavis whisperers

"We are all glad he did", Jasmine says gently

"How are my babies? They were born at 6 months", Mavis asks

"They are in the nursery they are fine now they are 7 months. They are healthy because of your vampire genes. And they have had the past three weeks to strengthen up. You will see them later when you have more strength", Jasmine says gently

Mavis falls back asleep. Over the next couple of days that's how it went. Until a week later when Mavis was stronger.

"You want to see your babies?" Jasmine asks

"Yes please", Mavis says

"I will get a nurse and Doctor Melinda", Jasmine says leaving the room and is back in a minute, "They will be here shortly"

10 minutes later Melinda enters with the one double cradles with 2 babies in them.

Mavis named them Sashandra Anne and Lashandra Anne.

"Thank you. Now my family is mainly complete. Only if Johnny was here would it be complete", Mavis says holding Logan

"He would be very proud of you", Jasmine says

"I know", Mavis says simply

Mavis and the babies stayed in the hospital for another week and a half before they are realised from the hospital. Mavis was still sore. But she rested and looked after the new babies with the help of her family. All the older kids could change into bats and fly so they were helping in the hotel.

In 2040 the hotel was updated again with Video Phones in all the rooms, Night Porter, Business Centre, Media Room, Recording and Rehearsing Studio, 2 more Lounges (With Entertainment), 2 Reception Halls, 3 more Chemists, Gay Bar, Lesbian Bar, Jazz Bar, Adding 3 new Night Clubs, Another 2 Swimming Pools, Children's Swimming Pool, 2 more Salons, 4 more Spa's, 3 more Sauna's, Rock Climbing Wall, Dog Walking Service, Infirmary that includes Emergency Room, Delivery Room, Examine Room, and Waiting Room, More Cinemas all included: 1 Diamond Platinum Class Cinemas, 2 Platinum Class Cinemas, 4 Gold Class Cinemas, 3 Silver Class Cinemas, 5 Bronze Class Cinemas and 2 9D Cinemas, Horse Riding includes Trail Riding and Riding Lessons, Lawn Bowls for Seniors and anyone who wants to play, Basketball Court, Badminton Court, Tennis Court, Netball Court, Soccer Field, Polo. They had huge gardens with fountains and outside dining tables. Balloon Riding. Mavis bought another Private Jet for all her big guests to use for $60,000 Dollars, three smaller plane for Sky Diving $100 Dollars.

John was now Fitness Manager, Martha was Reception Manager, Blaze was Life Guard and Pool Manager, Lunabella was Events Manager, Aurora was Kitchen Manager, Essence was a Priestess and licenced to marry anyone in any religion, Fortune was Vault and Cage Manager, Zephyr was Head of Security, Gypsy was a Tailless, Lukas was Head Valet, Louis was Bar Manager, Epiphany was Casino Manager, Honey was a Councillor, Modesty was Photograph Manager, Grace was Infirmary Doctor, Faith was Restaurant Manager, Harmony was Theatre Manager, Angel was Salon Manager, Ethan was a Pharmacist, James was Sports Courts Manager, Mercy was Spa Manager, George was Cinema Manager, Pandora was Jewellery Manager, Hope was Child Care/Day Care Manager, Lyrics was a singer, Ebony was stage Manager, Horizon was a chief, Ainslee was Bridal store Manager, Delight was Diamond Store Manager, Carver was Gardens Manager, Danny a Pastor and Glory was a Hotel Teacher.

Finally in the year 2050 they had a 7 Star Rating and Superior Diamond Luxury Class rating. The hotel was named the finest in the world. Everyone loved staying there. That made Mavis happy. She worked through the Hotel daily. It was important that people knew she was there and on top of everything.

Noel was now Chemist Manager, Mystic was now Night Club Manager all 6 of them, Peter was now a Personal Trainer, Richard was now Sports Manager, Terry was now with Security, Blossom was now Casino Hostess, Melody was Music Manager, Royal was Winery Manager, Praise was Flower Shop Manager, Spirit was Sauna's Manager and Read was Library Manager.

Jasmine had 7 kids now Mayson was Night Club Manger 3-4, Madisyn was a Chemist Worker, Zinnia was an Infirmary Nurse, Wystan was a Security Guard, Benjamin was a Maintenance Manager, Sophie was a Clerk at Reception and Issabella was a Chief.

Mavis still visited Johnny's grave twice a week. It was on the property under a Cherry Blossom tree that was planted years ago. All the kids visited once every two weeks. Her father haven't found out where she was yet. She heard he was looking from some Monsters. But they didn't tell him. She was very grateful to them.

Mavis loved her life but she was still grieving over Johnny. Her grief she learnt to cope with it. Thanks to the Anti-Depressants and her family. The Hotel kept her very busy. But she wouldn't have it any other way. But with Johnny.

In 2107 the hotel celebrated its 100th year in service. Things in the hotel changed to go with the times. Mavis made sure it was up-to-date on all the latest technology. All rooms now had 1000 inch Flat screen TVs. The Royal, Presidential, Diamond Imperia, and Diamond Penthouse all had 1500 inch TVs. Each room instead of DVD players and Blue Rays they had chip players. iPad's were now 19th Generation. They had a PlayStation 24, Xbox 574, and Wii 90. Each room now had 4 iPod Docks, Cords, and headphones available at reception. The Stereo was now a 9 Multi Changer. Music chips were available at Reception. The Vault was much bigger now and had more security. Mavis had the master key-card to all rooms and elevators. The rooms also had an electronic number and electronic sign with programmed 'Do Not Disturb' screen on the door under the electronic number and occupied screen.

In 2154 Martha married Mayson, Jasmine son and a year later they had a daughter named Crystal Mavis Davidson.

In 2156 Martha gave birth to a son named Jonathan Fred Davidson in honour of her father.

Many famous and important people have stayed at Heart Hotel Zing Including:

King William and Queen Katherine of the Commonwealth stayed at their hotel in 2030 so did King Fredrick and Queen Mary of Denmark. President Barack Hussein Obama II of the USA in 2021, Prince George of England 2030 and as King in 2060. Prime Mister Tony Abbott of Australia: 2017, Prince Al Khald of Saudi Arabia in 2017 and as King in 2030, King Christian of Denmark in 2035, King Juan Carlos I of Spain in 2018, Queen Victoria II of England in 2090, Queen Elizabeth III in 2140, King Willem-Alexander of the Dutch Community, Emperor Akihito of Japan in 2021, and many other royal families, Minsters, Presidents and Diplomats.

It was now 2258 over 258 years since she seen her father, aunts and uncles and little did Mavis and her family know things were about to change…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

* * *

 **Children: Single (1), Duodecaplets (12), Twins (2), Decaplets (10), Triplets (3), Quintuplets (5), Twins (2), Undecaplets (11), Single (1), Quadruplets (4), Sextuplets (6), Duodecaplets (12), Twins (2), Single (1), Decaplets (10), Quadruplets (4), Twins (2), Twins (2), Nontuplets (9), Sextuplets (6), Triplets (3), Quadruplets (4), Quintuplets (5), Quadruplets (4), Nontuplets (9), Septuplets (7), Twins (2), Undecaplets (11), Octuplets (8), Sextuplets (6), Triplets (3), Quadruplets (4), Twins (2), Quadruplets (4), Septuplets (7), Triplets (3), Quintuplets (5), Sextuplets (6), Twins (2)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _2258_

* * *

Heart Zing Hotel was doing very well for itself it was summer the hotel's busiest time of year other than Christmas where they decked the halls out in Christmas decorations and had two huge Christmas trees in the lobby. This hotel was full of guests who really enjoyed the hotel there had only been a couple of complaints but nothing they couldn't handle.

Martha Loughran who was 258 years old was in charge of the reception desks for everyone checking in and out. She saw a woman looking around the huge lobby in amazement then comes over to the desk.

"Hello Welcome to Heart Zing Hotel. How can I help you?" Martha asks the woman nicely

"I am Lady Deziree Washington. I am looking to have my wedding here", Deziree says

"Well my lady you came to a good place to do it. Let me call our Events Manager to see if we can help you", Martha says picking up the phone and calling her sister Lunabella, "You have a might be client here at reception. Looking to have her wedding here. You need to come to the front desk immediately she has a title of Lady"

"I will be right there give me ten minutes", Lunabella replies hanging up

"She will be here in ten minutes it is the quickest she can do", Martha says

"That's fine. I know how busy your hotel is. I am just lucky she will see me", Deziree replies smiling

"Yes we are very busy. Would you like to take a seat?" Martha offers

"No I will stand. I don't mind. There might be someone needing it more than me", Deziree replies

Martha liked this woman she was really kind. That's when she sees her sister Lunabella walking up.

"Hello I am Lunabella Loughran and you are?" Lunabella asks offering her free hand

"Lady Deziree Washington. Please call me Deziree. I don't like the title. But Dad insisted", Deziree replies shaking Lunabella's hand

"Let's go to my office and we can talk things over", Lunabella says leading her to her office, "Take a seat"

Deziree does looking around the office that was big.

"Now tell me about your future husband. Is he Human or Monster or what?" Lunabella asks

"He is a Monster. A Sea monster his name is Gill", Deziree says

"Where does he live most of the time?" Lunabella asks

"At Hotel Transylvania. He is kind of a permanent resided there. He is friends with everyone", Deziree says

Lunabella's smile drops she knew who ran _that_ hotel.

"We might not be able to help you. My Mother the owner of this Hotel had a falling out with the Owner of that Hotel", Lunabella says

"Can you please ask her? I really want to get married here", Deziree begs

"You haven't even seen anything yet", Lunabella points out

"I heard this Hotel was the best in the world. I would really like my wedding here", Deziree says

"I will call my Mother and Aunt down here. You will have to run it by them", Lunabella says ringing her Aunt and telling her to get her Mother and make her way to her office, "They are on our way. They should be here in a minute"

5 minutes later Mavis and Jasmine step into the office.

"Mother, Aunt this is Lady Deziree Washington she is looking to have her wedding here", Lunabella says

"Hello Lady Washington. I am Jasmine Davidson President of Operations", Jasmine says shaking Deziree's hand

"Hello I am Lady Mavis Loughran owner of this Hotel", Mavis says

"It is an honour to meet you Lady Loughran. I am a big fan of your hotel. By just looking at the pictures on the web", Deziree says

"What seems to be the problem here?" Mavis asks her daughter

"Her fiancée is from Hotel _Transylvania_. He is friends with _everyone_ there", Lunabella says

Mavis freezes this was not what she wanted to hear.

"His name is Gill the lake Monster he just took over from his father", Deziree says

"I knew Gill as a child", Mavis whisperers

"Are you from Hotel Transylvania?" Deziree asks

"I _was_ Count Dracula's daughter", Mavis says in the past tense

Deziree gasps, "You're THAT Mavis?"

"Yes have you heard of me?" Mavis asks curiously

"Everyone there talks about you all the time how must they miss you. How Count Dracula is not the same after all these years apart", Deziree says

Mavis could tell she was telling the truth. What was she to do?

"Why don't you have it there?" Jasmine asks

"The Human's don't feel comfortable and welcome their but they DO here", Deziree replies

"Will they _all_ be coming to the Wedding?" Mavis asks

"They want too. But I can see you don't want them here", Deziree says softly upset

Mavis hated crushing a woman dream and her once best friend's dream too. So she made her decision as hard as it was to make. She did need to do this.

"You can have the Wedding here. But your Guests are your responsibility", Mavis says giving her decision

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you", Deziree says hugging Mavis who chuckles

"You remind me of me when I was young", Mavis says

"You won't regret this. I promise you I will keep them all in line and I won't tell them who the owner of this hotel is. They can find out themselves", Deziree promises

"See that I don't regret this and keep your promises. I am taking my leave now. Lunabella make sure she has everything she wants. I will pay the bill for the guests suites as a wedding present for you and Gill", Mavis says smiling at Deziree's shocked face

"Thank you so much", Deziree says gratefully

"And pick out the suite you want for your honeymoon and I will pay for that too. Now talk details over with Lunabella and let my family work their magic for yours and Gills special day", Mavis says taking her leave

"That was a surprise", Jasmine says shocked

"Why?" Deziree asks confused

"Because one of her ex-fathers friends killed her husband. And her ex-father didn't believe her she swore to leave them all behind for good", Jasmine replies

"I am so sorry I had no idea. Maybe this is a bad idea", Deziree says

"She said you could have it here. So do. Just make sure you keep all of your promises", Jasmine says leaving the office

"Well you heard them. Let's plan a wedding", Lunabella says taking out her paper and pen

* * *

 _Cemetery_

* * *

"What am I doing Johnny? Seeing them all again", Mavis says sitting on her grave tracing the letters that said _Johnathan Nathan Louhran V_.

Mavis stares at his name.

"Am I doing the right thing? Seeing them again or is it too soon? What if _he_ is with them your killer?" Mavis says a tear escaping her eye

The wind blows Cherry Blossoms from the trees into her face making her feel better.

"Thank you Johnny. You are always there for me. I love you so, so very much", Mavis says kissing the headstone and looking up at the sky.

Wishing for the billionth time Johnny was here in person with her…

* * *

 _Hotel_

* * *

"Well you heard them. Let's plan a wedding", Lunabella says taking out her paper and pen

"Is she really going to do all that for me?" Deziree asks

"Yes. She means what she says. Rarely does she change her mind. Do you want a private tour of the hotel?" Lunabella asks

"Yes if it is not too much trouble", Deziree says

"Mum said to give you want even you want. Now let's show you the hotel", Lunabella says getting up

Deziree follows her out of Lunabella's office

In the elevator Lunabella decides to get into the wedding planning.

"What date do you what your wedding?" Lunabella asks

"The 6th of August next year? Will that be alright?" Deziree asks

"We will find out", Lunabella says smiling a comforting smile

They go back down to the lobby and Lunabella goes over to Martha.

"Is August 6th next year booked in any of the Honeymoon suites?" Lunabella asks

"Let me look", Martha says tapping the screen

"There is one imperial diamond Honeymoon Suite, one Diamond Honeymoon Suite, one Luxury Honeymoon suite and the normal honeymoon suites we have 34 off those", Martha says

"Can you bring up those rooms on your main screen?" Lunabella asks

"Yes sure. This is the normal honeymoon suite", Martha says showing Deziree the pictures of that particular suite

"That one is simple. Show her the next one up", Lunabella says to her sister

"This is the Luxury Honeymoon suite", Martha says showing Deziree the pictures of that suite

"Mum said she is paying so show her the Imperial Diamond Honeymoon Suite", Lunabella says

"Here is the pictures", Martha says

"They are all so beautiful", Deziree says amazed

"How many days do you want your Honeymoon for?" Martha asks

"Maybe two weeks", Deziree says bitting her lip

"We will book the Imperial Diamond Honeymoon Suite for you", Lunabella says, "Mum is paying Martha"

"Ok I will book you in", Martha says

"How much is that suite?" Deziree asks

"$6,000 a night", Martha says

"That is way too much I can't expect your Mum to pay for that", Deziree says

"It is her hotel. Don't worry about the prices. Do you know how many guests yet?" Lunabella asks

"Can I give you the numbers in 6 weeks?" Deziree asks

"Sure. Now lets show you the Chapels", Lunabella says leading her though the hotel pointing things out as she goes along, "What type of service do you want?"  
"Christian", Deziree says, "How many Chapels do you have?"

"13 Chapels all together. All different religions to suit everyone. This is the Christian one", Lunabella says opening the double doors to a beautiful chapel.

The rows seats were polished brown wood. It had a huge glass windows Christian pictures. The ceiling was high and had angels and heavenly clouds painted on it.

"We hold services here every Sunday", Lunabella says

"This is amazing", Deziree says amazed at the chapel, "How many does it hold?"

"It holds 1000", a woman says coming down the aisle to them

"Deziree this is my sister Essence she holds most of the ceremony's", Lunabella says, "She is licenced in all religions"

"Pleasure to meet you", Deziree says

"You too. You are looking to get married here?" Essence asks

"Yes. I would love to get married here", Deziree replies

"Is the chapel free on the 6th of August next year?" Lunabella asks

Essence pulls out an iPad 20th generation and checks.

"Yes it is free. What time do you want your ceremony?" Essence asks

"2pm", Deziree replies

"I will book you in", Essence says

"How much is the Chapel?" Deziree asks

"$3,000 dollars for the day. Do you still want me to book it?" Essence asks

"Yes that is fine", Deziree says

"You're booked in", Essence says smiling, "Do you want me to perform the ceremony?"

"It would be an honour", Deziree replies

"I will do it. Lunabella will tell me more of the details and we will work with the others to decorate the chapel", Essence says

"Thank you", Deziree says

"May God be with you", Essence says leaving

"Now do you want a cocktail hour?" Lunabella asks

"Gill and I discussed it and we do want a cocktail hour", Deziree says

"Here is one of the cocktail rooms. Of course we will decorated it how you want", Lunabella says

"Hello how can I help you?" a woman asks

"This is a client Deziree Washington looking to have her wedding here. We have the chapel. They want a cocktail hour", Lunabella says

"Pleasure to meet you Deziree. I am Elsa Loughran. Will this be a monster/human wedding?"

"Yes", Deziree replies

"What date?" Elsa asks

"The 6th of August if that is possible", Deziree says

Elsa pulls out her iPad and looks. It was a couple of minutes before she said anything.

"We can have it in cocktail room 3. It is this way", Elsa says showing Deziree the cocktail room

"How much to book this room?" Deziree asks

"$600 dollars a head. Do you want me to book it?" Elsa asks

"Yes please", Deziree says

"Done. Lunabella will handle everything. I will make sure the cocktail hour is a succuss", Elsa says

"Thank you", Deziree says

"Now do you want a reception hall with a view of the gardens?" Lunabella asks as they leave

"That would be amazing", Deziree says loving the idea

"Lets go up two levels then. There is one reception room up there with a view of the gardens", Lunabella says leading her to the elevator

Lunabella stops them on the 4th floor. She leads the way to double doors. Lunabella opens the door to show a huge reception hall. There was a large crystal dance floor to one side and a stage.

"Over there is the balcony", Lunabella says

"I love the view", Deziree says, "Are those vines wrapped around the balcony?"

"Yes they are", a woman says

"Deziree Washington this is another sister Nevaeh Loughran she is in charge of the reception halls", Lunabella says

"Pleasure to meet another bride", Nevaeh says shaking Deziree's hand

"Pleasure to meet you too", Deziree says

"Can you show her around the hall?" Lunabella asks

"Yes now this is where the head table will be. You can choice your tables square, round, whatever you want. You will choice your table settings, table cloth colours and seat covers. That is a diamond chandler above the hall", Nevaeh, "Have you got any ideas for colours?"

"Gold and Blue", Deziree replies

"How do you like the hall?" Nevaeh asks

"It is great. But is it available?" Deziree asks

"When?" Nevaeh asks

"Nevaeh is this hall available on the 6th of August next year", Lunabella asks

"Let me look", Nevaeh says looking it up, "Yes it is. Do you want me to book it?"

"Yes please. How much is the hall?" Nevaeh asks

"As you see this is a very expense hall. It will be $15,000", Nevaeh says

"Maybe I shouldn't", Deziree says bitting her lip

"Don't worry. You deserve this wedding", Lunabella says

"Ok. I will have it", Deziree says

"Done your booked in", Nevaeh says tapping the screen

Next they booked Modesty Loughran for the Photography, Aurora Loughran for the cooking the menu would be decided on another day. They booked Lyrics Loughran as the singer for the Wedding. They talked with the head of security Zephyr Loughran and he promised security for the wedding. Constant Loughran was going to provide the alcohol. Angel Loughran was booked for doing everyone's hair. They booked the 5th for a Spa day with Mercy Loughran. Sybella Loughran was doing free to do the make-up for everyone. Freesia Loughran and Orchid Loughran were doing the flowers.

"Thank you for your help today. I will be back in a month to find my wedding dress", Deziree says hugging Lunabella

"My pleasure. Have a safe flight", Lunabella says smiling she had enjoyed the day

"Wait", Mavis says walking towards them

"Lady Loughran", Deziree says

"Is there a problem Mum?" Lunabella asks

"Take the private jet home. It is fuelled and ready to go. It is on me", Mavis says with a half smile

"Thank you", Deziree says touched

"My pleasure have a safe flight", Mavis says leaving

"See you in a month. Bring some friends", Lunabella says

"I will. Thank you for everything", Deziree says

"You're welcome. Just send me the head count in two weeks and I will have the total cost of the wedding for you", Lunabella says showing her to a limo

"I will. Bye", Deziree says getting into the limo

"Bye", Lunabella says smiling

"So she is bringing trouble", Lukas Loughran says to his sister

"Nothing we can't handle", Lunabella says

"We can hope", Lukas says

"Yes we can hope"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Lunabella when is Lady Washington coming in to pick out her dress?" Mavis asks

"Tomorrow Mum. She is bringing people with her. Some of her bridesmaids and some are friends. Also Gill will be coming to get his tuxes he will also be bringing friends", Lunabella replies

"I will be dealing with those", Jason Marlow says

"Tell Lady Washington to buy whatever dress she wants I will warn Ainslee. I am sure she will be the consultant on the appointment. Leave this all to me. You have enough to deal with. By the way I am hiding out while these guests are here this time", Mavis says

"Very well Mum. Don't worry I will make sure they won't find you", Lunabella says

"Thank you Luna. If any people I know come. Tell your brothers and sisters to behave. I don't want a scene in my hotel. We are better than they are", Mavis says sternly

"I agree. I will pass the message on", Lunabella says leaving

"Dennis will you be meeting with them as you are the Hotel Manager", Mavis says

"I will Mum", Dennis replies

"What about Zephyr?" Lunabella asks

"Zephyr will be on hand to talk about security", Mavis replies

"We will feel better with him in change", Lunabella says

"Dennis have Gypsy ready to do alterations and Mark ready to do their suits. I will pay for those too. But only the groom party anyone else we have to pay", Mavis says

"As you wish Mum", Dennis says as he and Lunabella leave

Mavis sighs. Sometime soon she would have to tell them who owned the hotel and show herself. But at the moment she would stay in the shadows. She did miss Gill as he was her best friend. And she knew her father will be coming with her Aunts and Uncles and for Mavis it would be painful to reunite with them after them not believing her and being there in her time of need when her Zing died. She would have thought her father would help her but she had to go it alone. Well she did have some help. But she would have preferred her fathers help his comforting arms around her telling her everything would be ok. Mavis shakes her head dismissing those thoughts they would do no good. Those days where long gone. Mavis picks up the phone and dials the bridal store.

"This is Lady Loughran. I need to speak to my daughter Ainslee", Mavis says

"I will get her now Lady Loughran", a worker says

"Mum what can I do for you?" Ainslee asks

"Just warning you that Lady Washington will be coming in tomorrow to look for a dress. Her budget is unlimited. I am paying for the dress. I will also purchase the accessories and bridesmaids dresses", Mavis says

"So whatever she wants?" Ainslee asks checking as she was shocked

"Yes whatever she wants. If she wants to run anything by me feel free to call me. But I will be staying out of the way for this visit", Mavis says

"Are you going to be alright Mum?" Ainslee asks

"I will be. Spread the word that no one is to get into a fight with any of the monsters or humans. I want our hotel to not be known for violence but for peace and tolerance", Mavis says

"I will. I better go I have a client", Ainslee says

"Ok. Have fun", Mavis says hanging up

Mavis sighs this was going to be fun. She hoped all her children behave. Mavis goes down to the flower store.

"What can I do for you Mum?" Freesia asks she was the Manager of the Flower store

"Just so you know Lady Washington will be picking out Bridal Bouquets and other flowers they will all be paid on me. So go elaborate", Mavis instructs

"I will do just that then Mum. Orchid, Bluebell, Dahlia, Carnation, Acacia, Chrysanthemum, Marigold, Lotus, Magnolia and I all will be available to help. Can I do anything else for you?" Freesia asks

"I need a dozen red and white roses with forget-me-not flowers mixed in", Mavis replies

"Of course Mum. Just give me a minute", Freesia replies

Mavis always ordered those flowers when she was going to visit Johnny's grave. Those flowers meant undying love and never forgotten. Freesia comes back with the flowers and gives them to her mother knowing where her mother was going to now. Freesia and her siblings never met their father but they loved him and the stories there mother shared with them. They all visited the grave as often as possible too.

Mavis turns into a bat and flies to Johnny's grave. She transforms back with the roses and forget-me-not flowers in her hand.

"Johnny will I get through having some of my old life here tomorrow? Then in a few months time seeing my father again?" Mavis asks tracing the words on his grave

 _Jonathan Nathan Loughran V_

' _Loving Husband, Father, Son, Brother, Friend'_

 _'Taken from his family too early'_

' _May you be happy with the adventure beyond'_

' _Always Remembered. Never Forgotten'_

' _Always Loved Eternally till the end of time'_

The wind blows.

"I love you Johnny. Even after all this years. Never has my love lessened but only grown", Mavis says kissing the gravestone with tears falling

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

* * *

Lunabella waited in the lobby of the hotel for Deziree to arrive with her group to pick out her wedding dress with Jason to do the boys. Lunabella sees Deziree and a group of female and male humans and monsters coming through the lobby doors.

"Wow. This is amazing", a female werewolf says

"I agree. Whoever did this is a genesis", another monster says

"Lunabella!" Deziree says hugging Lunabella

"Hello Deziree. How was your flight?" Lunabella asks returning the hug

"Great. Thank your mother for sending the private jet", Deziree says

"I will. Now will you introduce us? I will introduce myself I am Lunabella the Events Manager", Lunabella says

"I am Jason her brother and I am the Co-Event Manager", Jason says

"This is my fiancée Gill", Deziree says

"Pleasure to meet you Gill. Deziree has told me much about you", Lunabella says

' _Not to mention my mother', Lunabella thinks_

"I have heard good things too", Gill says

"This is Wanda, her husband Wayne and their daughter Winnie", Deziree says introducing the werewolves

"Pleasure to meet you Wanda, Wayne, Winnie", Lunabella says knowing about Wanda and Wayne from her mother

Even if her mother didn't like to talk about her previous family. But she had told all her children about them enough for Lunabella to know who Wanda, Wayne and Winnie were. And that her mother still loved them. Even after all this time. Even after they have hurt her.

"This is Eunice Frankenstein", Deziree says

"Pleasure to meet you Eunice", Lunabella says shaking her hands

"This is my Mother Gillian and father Jackillon", Gill says

"Pleasure to meet you Gillian and Jackillon", Lunabella says

The others all introduce themselves.

"Now you have decided to stay for three nights. Let's get you all checked in", Lunabella says leading them to the front desk

"I am Martha, Lunabella is my younger sister. This is the Washington party correct?" Martha asks

"Yes we are", Deziree says smiling at Martha

"You are all checked in. I will have some bellmen bring your bags up", Martha says

They were lead up to their rooms and everyone marvels at these rooms.

"Do you want to go dress shopping now?" Lunabella asks as they had admired their rooms

"These rooms are wonderful", Wanda says

"Thank you", Lunabella says

"Who designed them", Eunice asks

"My mother designed every inch of this hotel. Now dress shopping?" Lunabella asks

"Yes please", Deziree says eager to get started

"I will take the men to get their tuxes", Jason says

"Love you", Deziree says to Gill

"Love you too. See you later", Gill says as Jason leads the men out

"Well follow me women", Lunabella says leading them through the hotel

Explaining to the guests what certain places where.

"Lunabella, I would like to do bridesmaid dresses as well", Deziree says

"Very well. Now here is our bridal store. We will do that first", Lunabella says

They were amazed by the look of the bridal store as they go through the crystal doors.

"So this is the Washington party?" Ainslee asks

"Yes", Deziree says

"Well I will be your consultant. I am the manager of this bridal store. I am Ainslee. Lunabella is my sister", Ainslee introduces herself

"You two are sisters?" Wanda asks

"Yes. We have a big family. So let's go and discuss wedding dresses", Ainslee says wedding they to a big private room, "Take a seat"

Everyone but Lunabella does on the big sofas.

"Now your colours for the wedding I was told are gold and blue is that correct? Do you want that in your wedding dress?" Ainslee asks

"They are the colours. Maybe a blue or gold sash around my waist", Deziree says

"Now about the budget…", Ainslee says

"I have a limited budget", Deziree says

"No you don't. The owner of the hotel is paying for the wedding party clothes. That includes your dress. So your budget is as she put it 'Unlimited'", Ainslee says

"Really?" Deziree asks as shocked as the rest of them

"Yes. Mum has a soft spot for you. So she said whatever dress you want even if it is custom made she is paying for", Lunabella says

"Didn't she say even with diamonds?" Ainslee asks with a smile

"She did", Lunabella confirms smirking

"How much is the price range here?" Eunice asks

"500 US Dollars to well over 5 million US Dollars. So let's get shopping. We have over 90,000 dresses and we can custom design the dress add touches you want on it. So what do you say what to have some fun?" Ainslee asks

"Very. But I don't want to put your mother out", Deziree says

"Trust me she is fine with it. Now tell me want YOU want", Ainslee says

"It has to be strapless and fits my figure", Deziree says

"Ok. Are you open to having bling or diamonds to make a detailed pattern?" Ainslee asks

"Yes I am. I want detail", Deziree says

"Well let me go pull some dresses and we will get started", Ainslee says getting up, "Before I leave anyone want champagne?"

"Yes please", Gillian says

"I will have someone bring some of our best wine in", Ainslee says leaving

They got their champagne. And Ainslee brings some dresses. Deziree doesn't find anything in the dresses she tried on.

"Well I have a dress it is ballroom/princess but I am sure we can customize it to make it fit your body. Do you want me to show you the dress?" Ainslee asks

"Yes please", Deziree says

Ainslee was quickly back with a stunning designed dress.

"I know it has red rubies but we can replace them with sapphires. As you can see the pattern is made of diamonds", Ainslee says

"I love it want will it look like after all the changes?" Deziree asks

"I can tell you it will look amazing. Do you want a long train?" Gypsy asks coming in

"Who are you?" Wanda asks

"I am Gypsy. Ainslee and Lunabella are my sisters. I am the head tailor. Now Ainslee tells me you want custom changes to the dress and a sash added anything else?" Gypsy says typing on her iPad

"I longer train maybe with the pattern of cherry blossoms on the train", Deziree says

"Ok. Ainslee can you get the sash I believe Mum picked it out especially for you Deziree", Gypsy says

"Your Mum picked out something special for me?" Deziree asks shocked

So did the others. Why was the owner of this hotel so invested in this Wedding. Deziree had an idea as she knew it was Mavis Dracula who owned this hotel. But she had been persuaded not to say anything about Mavis. As Deziree could tell Mavis had been through a lot.

"She did", Gypsy confirms

"Can we make this a sweetheart neckline?" Deziree asks

"Yes we can", Gypsy says

Ainslee brings in a golden sash with diamonds on it. The front of the sash had a phoenix on it made out of diamonds and sapphires for eyes.

"It is stunning", everyone says

Ainslee puts it around Deziree's waist.

"I need to see it how it will look on the day", Deziree says

"Here look. This is what I will be doing", Gypsy says showing the design on her iPad that was on a hologram

"Wow. Look everyone it shows what my dress will look like in 3D", Deziree says

"It is gorgeous. But do you want a dress you haven't tried on?" Eunice asks

"I trust them. They will make this dress happen. But one change I want a black border at the bottom of my dress. To stand for my mother who passed away", Deziree says

"What was your mother's name?" Gypsy asks

"Linda Washington", Deziree says

Gypsy types something on the iPad.

"Look how about this", Gypsy asks

The dress on the bottom had black trim with letters in gold saying, _'Forever in my memory Linda Washington'_.

"That is prefect. Thank you", Deziree says hugging Gypsy

"My pleasure. Now Ainslee will help you pick out a veil. And I am sure Lunabella will help you pick out jewellery. While I have a dress to design", Gypsy says

"How much will it cost?" Deziree asks

"I won't have the price to I have made it. But I have been informed my Mum is paying so don't worry about it", Gypsy says smiling

"Thank you Gypsy, Ainslee for your time. I think bridesmaid dresses our next we better get going", Lunabella says

"Our pleasure. Enjoy your time here", Ainslee says as they leave

"So bridesmaids?" Lunabella asks Deziree

"Bridesmaids. Winnie is one of them", Deziree says smiling at Winnie

"And I am happy to be one", Winnie replies

"Ok follow me everyone. We are heading to the bridal party store", Lunabella says showing them to the bridal store

"Hello is this the Washington Party?" an employer asks

"Yes. Can you please get Astoria", Lunabella says

"I will be right back", the employee says

"Hello everyone I am Astoria. Lunabella is my sister. How can I help you today?" Astoria asks

"Another sister?" Wanda asks

"Yes I did say there was a lot of us", Lunabella says

"What colours are your wedding?" Astoria asks

"Blue and Gold", Deziree says

"So what do you want your bridesmaids in?" Nyx asks

"Blue with a gold sash", Deziree says

"Well lets get shopping. I have been informed of an Unlimited Budget. So what every you want just pick", Astoria says

"Your mother really shouldn't show off", Eunice says

Lunabella and Astoria glare.

"Mum doesn't show off. She is just invested in this wedding. You will understand soon why she is helping so much", Lunabella replies  
"I am sorry for that", Deziree says

"Don't worry. Now I have also been informed by Ainslee and Gypsy about your wedding dress. Now the phoenix sash we have here too with blue sapphires for eyes. Do you want those with your dresses?" Astoria asks

"That would be great", Deziree says

"Well lets shop for you bridesmaids dresses then. The blue section is this way", Astoria says smiling

* * *

"So Gill are you excited about the wedding?" Jason asks leading them to the suits store

"Yes. I can't wait to marry Deziree", Gill says

"Hello I am Mark. Jason is my brother. I am the Suit Store Manager and will be your consultant today. Now one of our best tailors is on hand for you today. So come right through we have a private room for you", Mark says

They come to a room and a man was waiting.

"Hello must be the Washington Party. I am Noel a Tailor. And Jason and Mark's brother. So Grooms suit first?" Noel asks

"Yes. I may be a bit difficult", Gill says

"No harm. I have made suits for more difficult monsters then you. Now Mark will bring some suit designs in here and fabrics and we will get started", Noel says

"So plain black?" Mark asks

"Yes. My fiancée wants that", Gill says

"What about gold trim around the edge? I heard from Lunabella that your colours are Blue and Gold", Jason says

"What about gold trim for you Gill as the groom and blue for the groomsmen?" Noel asks

"Sounds good to me", Gill says

They pick out fabric and Gill was measured by Noel. Noel puts the measurements into his iPad. Then does the 5 groomsmen.

"Now father of the groom let's get you measured", Noel says

Gill's father gets up and gets measured which takes an hour. While Mark was fitting Deziree's father with a suit for humans.

"Now I think a gold tie will work for Gill and Blue for to the groomsmen. And silver for the Grooms father and the father of the bride. What do you recon about silk for the ties?" Noel asks

"These what will be what the ties will look like", Mark says showing them the ties

"That one", Gill says pointing one out

"Very well. Best silk we have", Mark says

"Maybe not then because we are on a budget", Gill says  
"The owner of the hotel as a gift for you has made an unlimited budget for the groomsmen tuxes and the ties. As well as cufflinks. You can have the best of everything", Jason says

"Why?" Wayne asks

"She feels connected to Gill and Deziree. You will know why in time. But maybe it is because she sees young love. So don't worry. Now cufflinks our here but the real good ones are at the diamond shop. They can put anything with diamonds. We will leave Mark and Noel they will see to your suits when should they come back to try them on?" Jason asks

"One month. I will have all done this done with my helpers", Noel says

"We will be back in one month then", Gill says

* * *

"Now you have your bridesmaids dresses. Mother of the groom we will go to the store to get you a fitted dress", Lunabella says, "Will anyone be standing in for your mother Deziree?"

"No. I don't want that spot filled", Deziree says as they walk

"Fair enough. I won't want my fathers spot filled either", Lunabella says with a sad understanding smile

"You haven't got a father?" Eunice asks

"No. He died a…very long time ago", Lunabella says sadly

"What was he like?" Wanda asks

"We never met him. He died before we all were born. He left sperm behind for my mother to use. But I was conceived naturally mum didn't find out she was pregnant with me and my siblings till after he was dead", Lunabella says

"How did he die?" Eunice asks

"He was murdered", Lunabella answers

"I am so sorry dear", Wanda says, "How does your Mum cope? Does she have a support system?"

"She visits Dad's grave nearly everyday. She barely copes with the knowledge that he is watching over us and never left her. As for a support system she only has us, her children and a couple of friends. Her family abandoned her and hurt her in more ways then one", Lunabella says truthfully

"I am so sorry dear", Wanda replies

"It is alright. We know he is watching over us. That is enough. So Deziree never forget she will never be gone from you as long as you are alive. A piece of her lives on in you as long as you live. Just like a piece of my Dad is inside of me and my siblings", Lunabella says

They walk in silence.

"Here we are", Lunabella says

"Hello I am Jesabella. Lunabella's sisters. I will be your consultant today", Jesabella says

"You look so much like our niece. Now to mention you have her eyes. Do you know a Mavis Dracula?" Wanda asks

"No why?" Jesabella lies

"She is our niece. She disappear centuries ago. We have looked for her but never spotted her. We miss her so much. And we want to support her. We have a funny feeling about her", Wanda says

"And not to mention her father is out of his mind in worry. But he can't leave the hotel often enough to look for her. The light has gone out of Dracula's eyes now. We know he regrets not speaking to his daughter properly the last time he saw her", Eunice adds

"He misses her and loves her more as the decades pass", Wanda adds

"So who is the grooms mother?" Jesabella asks changing the subject

"I am names Jackillon", Jackillon says, "I may not be able to find a dress"

"Lets call Gypsy up here and she will take your measurements. While we are waiting lets pick a colour. So what colour do you want?" Jesabella asks

"Maybe swampy blue/green", Jackillon says, "Don't know if you have that colour but"

"We have every colour", Jesabella says, "This the colour you are looking for?"

"Yes it is beautiful colour. Do you like it Deziree?" Jackillon asks

"Yes you will look good in that colour", Deziree says

"So we am I measuring for a dress?" Gypsy asks coming in

"Sorry to be running you off your feet", Deziree says

"Not a problem. My time is yours. As your wedding has been declared a priority by our mother. Now I heard that the father of the groom will be wearing silver as a trim. So would you like silver?" Gypsy asks Jackillon

"Yes please", Jackillon says

"Ok into a private room for measurements", Jesabella says leading them to a room

"I wonder how to boys are going", Deziree says

"Jason will keep them in line", Lunabella says

"Your boys are being tailored by my brother Noel. He is making sure everything is perfect we are working together. He is doing the boys and I am doing the girls", Gypsy says taking measurements

"Is this store just for Bride or Grooms mothers?" Wanda asks

"Technically yes", Lunabella says

"But I will make an acceptation. So all women who want to get measured for new dresses I am sure Gypsy will do it", Jesabella says

"I will. I like a challenge. So give me your colours and I will do it. The men have already left the tux store but I am sure they can go back with your colour chooses that you have chosen for your dresses", Gypsy says

"Now I must tell you my Mother is not covering the other dresses. Only the bridal party. So you will have to buy your own dresses", Lunabella says

"Maybe we should wait then", Wanda says

"Give me a minute", Lunabella says leaving the room

Lunabella goes outside and pulls out her phone and speed dials her mother.

"Yes Lunabella how is everything going?" Mavis asks

"Great. But the none wedding party don't have money for fancy or nice dresses", Lunabella replies

Mavis looks at the picture she kept on her desk of her Aunts Wanda and Eunice. Could she help them? Should she? She knew she had too as she still loved them deep inside her heart.

"I will pay for everyone. Even the men's suits. Tell Jason that. Everything is on me", Mavis replies making her decision

"I will call Jason right away", Lunabella says, "Thanks Mum"

"I would do anything for family no matter how much they have hurt me", Mavis replies whispering

"That's want I love about you Mum your compassion", Lunabella says

"Thanks now get back to work", Mavis says laughing

"I will Mum", Lunabella says hanging up to call Jason

"We can get your dresses later on. I am sure we can come up with the money", Deziree says while they wait for Lunabella

"Don't worry everything will be ok", Jesabella says with a kind smile

They talk about it as Lunabella comes back in smiling.

"Mother has agreed to pay for your dresses. Only the dresses and tuxes for you all here. No others", Lunabella says

"Thank you. Can I thank her in person?" Wanda asks

"She is in a meeting. So you can't I am sorry", Lunabella lies

"Oh well lets get these dresses designed", Deziree says knowing why Lunabella was lying

"Yes lets", Gypsy says

At the end Gypsy show them the 3D design of what their dresses will look like. Once they were happy Gypsy left to get stuck into her work.

"Now accessories. I believe a trip to diamond store is in order", Lunabella says

"They do accessories?" Deziree asks

"Yes. They have diamonds in place of fake ones. Now lets go and get you decked out", Lunabella says smiling

* * *

Mavis watches on the security feed. Her used to be Aunt Wanda looked the same as ever and Winnie had grown up so much. She sure her Aunt Eunice, Uncle Wayne and Gill. She felt her heart was a little more warm to them. When they mentioned her. Did her Dad really miss her that much? Did he really regret not talking to her? Could she forgive them for not believing her? It wasn't Gill's fault he wasn't there. But the others were. Could she forgive them? And maybe show herself?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Mavis continued to look at the security feed. Everything the people of her past said made her want to know more from her old life. Her heart was torn in two directions. She didn't know what to do. But she knew who might have the answer.

Mavis gets up from her desk and walks to the window and opens it and transformed into a bat and flies towards her husbands tomb.

It doesn't take her long to reach the white marble tomb that still was undamaged by time or weather. She transforms back and sits at the side of the tomb tracing the inscriptions.

"Johnny what do I do? Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, Eunice and Gill are here. What do I do? Do I stay hidden or reveal myself and find out answers? But what if they tell _him_? I can't see him yet I'm not ready. I'm not even sure I'm ready for this", Mavis rambles at the grave

The wind blows and she hears words.

' _Follow your heart my love, my Mavy, my other half, my Zing, it will show you the way... But remember the love...remember...remember...remember…'_

Mavis has tears falling hearing Johnny's voice. It was not often he answered her. But the times he did it made her heart swell with love and lose.

"Thank you my Zing. Till next time", Mavis says kissing the tomb

Mavis gets up and smiles sadly before transforming and flying away. She enters her office through the window.

She goes back to the cameras and finds out through Lunabella that they were all going to one of the Night Clubs tonight. They will all be there and Deziree asked Lunabella to come. Mavis smirks this would be a good opportunity to surprise them.

She picks up the phone and calls her daughter Mystic who was the All the Clubs Manager.

"Mystic", her daughter says picking up

"Mystic it's Mum I need a favour", Mavis says smiling

"Anything you need Mum. What do you need Mum?" Mystic asks

"I need a Platinum Booth, stage, piano, vocals...", Mavis lists the things and explains that she needed Rhys and Melody on duty too before hanging up

That stage of the plan was set. She needed something else. Or someone else with a connection. She presses for her secretary.

"Yes Ma'am?" the secretary asks

"Please send Dennis up here on the double!"

* * *

 _Later..._

* * *

Lunabella shows her new friend and her guests to one of the popular Night Clubs the hotel has. She hoped to give them some time to relax after all the wedding planning and shopping they did today.

"Welcome to Radiance Night Club", A woman says

"Mystic!? When do you man the door?" Lunabella asks

"Who's this dear?" Wanda asks curiously

"My sister", Lunabella replies

"Another?" Eunice asks shocked

"I have near 200 siblings expanding decades. But that doesn't explain why she is here", Lunabella replies looking suspiciously

"Why does it need explaining?" Deziree asks her friend

"I'm the manager of all the Night Clubs in the Hotel", Mystic answers

"Lunabella is right to wonder why your here then", Wanda says frowning

"Your private booth is this way", Mystic says smiling mysteriously

They follow her and they gasp at the beautifully decorated room. The dance floor was full of people dancing and singers were on stage. The room was huge with sections of booths set up around the room. There was a booth box on the roof with tinted windows.

"Your booth", Mystic says gesturing at one booth from the platinum section

"What does Platinum Section mean?" Wayne asks looking at the Section Name

"There are several sections in the Night Clubs and Restaurants. They start at the basic levels of Grey, then Bronze, then Emerald, then Yellow Topaz, the Amethyst, then Sapphire, then Ruby, then Violet, then Silver, then Gold, then Diamond, then Pink Diamond, then Blue Diamond, then Black Diamond and the Ultimate section is Platinum. It is the most exclusive section besides from the White Platinum and Golden Platinum which is the Owners box upstairs", Mystic says smirking at their shocked faces

"This is too much", Deziree says as Gill wraps his arm around her shocked too

"Nonsense. In this section you have a private bartender. Which is Rhys my brother", Mystic says as a man appears dressed elegantly

"Hello Sirs, Madams, sister. My names Rhys. I'll be your private bartender tonight", Rhys says bowing

"I hope everything will be up too your satisfaction", Mystic says smiling

They just stare in shock.

"Don't wonder why this is happening. Just enjoy your night. Because it will be _revealing_ ", Mystic says smiling mysteriously leaving

"Would you all like to take seats?" Rhys asks

They shake themselves out of their shock and sit down.

"Your cocktail and drink menu. I'll take your orders at your leisure", Rhys says handing they all a drink menu

They all hesitate at some of the drinks and cocktails because of the price. Rhys sees the look and smiles gently.

"All drinks are on the house", Rhys tells them

"What do you mean?" Gill asks

"Management is paying for everything", Rhys replies trying not to smirk

"You mean Mystic?" Winnie asks

"No it comes from higher up", Rhys replies smiling at the werewolf girl

"How high?" Winnie asks curiously

"The highest", Rhys replies causing their jaws to drop

"Mum did this?!" Lunabella exclaims shocked

"Now that would be telling won't it? Now drinks?" Rhys asks smiling

They give their orders and Rhys was back quick with all those drinks.

"Have you noticed he looks familiar?" Eunice asks the others

"He has that look about him", Wanda agrees

"But where?" Wayne asks

Lunabella tries not to look uncomfortable as she talked to Deziree and Gill. As they tried to discuss it more. Lunabella decides it is time to distract them.

"Let's dance!" Lunabella says

The girls all get up and follow her onto the dance floor. The music was different to what they had at Hotel Transylvania.

* * *

Winnie was having a great time when her eyes meet a mans blue eyes. All she can see is him. He felt familiar. He LOOKED familiar. His red hair and kind blue eyes.

The man comes over to her smiling gently.

"Hello Miss may I know your name even though I _could_ guess", the man says smirking gently

"I'm Winnie. You are...", she starts

But he kisses her hand and she gasps at the feeling going through her. That feeling she had felt once a long time ago. It was the feeling of a Zing! But she had Zinged when she was a child to Dennis, Dracula's grandson. But this man she zinged with but that was impossible. But now she looked closer. He looked familiar. Then it clicked.

"Impossible", Winnie whispers

"Hello my Zing it has been a while. I do believe I'm ready to Zing now. Sorry for keeping your waiting so long", Dennis says smirking

"Dennis?" Winnie whispers

"Shh. Don't say it too loud yet. All will be revealed", Dennis tells her

"When?" Winnie asks starting to grin

Dennis looks at his watch and then the stage.

"It about two minutes", Dennis replies

* * *

 _Mavis_

* * *

Mavis sat in her Golden Platinum box watching everyone. She was about to reveal herself to some of her old life. She had spent a quarter of the afternoon working to make this happen, another quarter of getting ready and the last quarter second guessing herself.

Soon her bodyguard nods at her it was time.

"Have everything ready up here when I am done", she says to her Butler

"Yes Ma'am", the vampire says

Mavis nods and moves to descend the staircase for her big reveal...

* * *

 _With the others_

* * *

"This is great", Deziree says smiling

Lunabella's eyes widen seeing her brother with Winnie. Why was he here? He would blow everything.

"Look at Winnie!" Eunice says

They all turn to see Winnie looking at a man and the look in their eyes told everyone they had Zinged.

"But that is not poss...", Wanda starts

The mike turns on and everyone looks at the stage we're a band and a piano was. A woman who looked like Lunabella and the others they had seen was at the front mike smiling widely.

"Ladies and Gentlemen off all kinds I am Melody. It is my absolute pleasure as Music Manager and daughter of the owner to present before you my mother Lady Loughran!" Melody shouts to cheers as the lights go to the staircase of the Golden Platinum section.

Lunabella gasps. But the others reaction was greater. Wayne, Wanda, Gill, and Eunice looked to the stairs and are shocked by the woman gliding down them. Long black dress with sparkles. Adorned with jewels long earrings fell from her ears with hoops in the middle and studs on the third hole. Her slender hands were on the rail of the stairs and her long fingernails were painted red, gold and black. Long black hair elegantly styled. Her bright blue eyes seemed to only sparkle dimly.

But they ALL knew that woman.

"Mavis!" They exclaim

Mavis sits at the piano smiling at the cheering crowd.

"Welcome Everyone! If you don't know me I'm Lady Mavis Loughran. Tonight Ladies and Gentleman is a special night. It is a night when I start to face my past. So please enjoy my song tonight!" Mavis says

She nods at the musicians and she begins to play on the piano. Her fingers run across the keys before she started singing.

 _I was nurtured  
I was sheltered,  
I was curious and young.  
I was searchin' for that something,  
Tryin' to find it on the run.  
Oh and just when I stopped lookin',  
I saw just how far I'd come.  
In this life  
In this life_

Wanda, Eunice, Wayne and Gill's jaws at hit rock bottom at Mavis's singing.

 _You give me love,  
You give me light,  
Show me everythings been happenin',  
I've opened up my eyes,  
I'm followin'  
3 steps fight an honest fight, (oh)  
2 hearts, they can start a fire, (yeah yeah)  
1 love is all I need in this life (oh)_

The way she played as like she had done it all her life. Which they knew she hadn't.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah  
In this life_

She looked different.

 _I have faltered  
I have stumbled,  
I have found my feet again.  
I've been angry,  
And I've been shaken,  
Found a new place to begin.  
And my persistence to make a difference,  
Has led me safe into your hands.  
In this life  
In this life_

Her eyes told a story to them. They looked pained. There was sadness etched in every line of her face. But there were a few happy lines too.

 _You give me love,  
You give me light,  
Show me everythings been happenin',  
I've opened up my eyes,  
I'm followin'  
3 steps fight an honest fight, (oh)  
2 hearts, they can start a fire, (yeah yeah)  
1 love is all I need in this life (oh)_

The way she sung with such passion moved them.

 _In this life  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah_

She looked a natural on that stage playing the piano with the musicians. She also looked near relaxed

 _I was put here for a reason,  
I was born into this world.  
And I'm living, and I'm believing  
That I was meant to be your girl_

Gill looked at his one time best friend. It was like in another life he had seen her. It had been so long since he saw. It was her wedding to Johnny. Then he left and he never saw her again.

 _In this life  
In this life_

Wayne looks at his niece in wonder. THIS was were she had been. But how?

 _You give me love,  
You give me light,  
Show me everythings been happenin',  
I've opened up my eyes,  
I'm followin'  
3 steps fight an honest fight, (oh)  
2 hearts, they can start a fire, (yeah yeah)  
1 love is all I need in this life (oh)_

Eunice was stunned of all the places to find her. Oh how happy this would make everyone back home.

 _3 steps fight an honest fight (oh)  
2 hearts, they can start a fire (yeah yeah)  
1 love is all I need  
In this life (oh)_

Wanda had tears falling. They were happy tears. But also sad. The song she sung may sound happy but she heard the undercurrent of sadness in Mavis's voice.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah  
In this life  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah  
In this life_

Deziree looked stunned she didn't think Lady Loughran was going to tell them. But here she was showing herself VERY publicly. And she was amazing on the piano and her voice! She was brilliant.

 _In this life  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah_

Everyone cheers and claps loudly as she finishes her song. Wanda, Wayne, Eunice, Gill shake themselves out of their shock and cheer for Mavis. As Mavis takes a bow before gesturing to the musicians who bow.

Mavis smiles at everyone and the group see her looking at them nodding with a small smile.

"Thank you everyone. Enjoy your night. This round of drinks is on the house!" Mavis announces

Everyone cheers as she leaves up the stairs with a nod to the man with Winnie. They wanted to barge up to her but there were guards at the Golden Platinum boxes door.

"Come with me", a voice says

They turn to see the man with Winnie near them smiling openly.

"Hey it has been a while. I hope you remember me. I'm Dennis", Dennis says smirking at their shock

"Oh Dennis look at you so grown up!" Wanda exclaims hugging Dennis

"Thanks Ma'am", Dennis says smiling, "Now follow me if you want to see Mum. Isn't that right sister?"

"Yes", Lunabella blushes as they looked at her in a new light

"You look so much like your mother", Wanda tells her

"Thank you. But we should go up", Lunabella says

"Follow me", Dennis says

Dennis leads them through the crowd to another set of stairs with two guards.

"Let us up", Dennis orders, "They are with me"

"Up you go sir. The Boss Lady is waiting", the guard says stepping aside

They walk up the stairs to the door where one guard was at smirking at them. He opens the door.

"Aunt Mavis your guests are here", the man says

"Send them in Wystan", they hear her call

The guard Wystan smiles at them gesturing them to go through.

They walk into a richly decorated room. It was beautiful decorated. A golden chandelier. Reds, Golds and Blacks the colours of the room. With flecks of royal Blue around too.

There was a bar in the corner. On the walls were moving pictures of adults all smiling at the camera with kids in front of them smiling. With Mavis it the middle of a huge group photo.

A huge holographic tv in another corner, with other screens near it. The window showed the Night Club.

The floor was a soft carpet in the shade of cream. There were crystal tables. There were black leather couches with a few Egyptian throw rugs.

And sitting in a singular one was Mavis. Looking at them with a indifferent smile with a drink held in her hand. She looked all elegant and grown up making them stunned.

She laughs a laugh a bit hollow.

"Surprised?" she asks with a playful smirk

This was going to be fun but awkward at the same time…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

 **Chapter .5.**

* * *

Mavis enjoyed the look of shock on her once families faces. They had obviously didn't believe it was really her.

"Mavis?" Wanda asks

"Yes", Mavis replies simply

Wanda breaks into a huge smile and runs and hugs the woman. Mavis stiffens but lets Wanda hug her. Wanda was confused as to why Mavis didn't hug her back.

Eunice also hugs Mavis and she too didn't get a return hug and same with Wayne. Gill got a small hug in return.

To Mavis, Gill really hadn't down anything to her or Johnny. Mavis looks at the group and smiles at Dennis and Winnie.  
"You have grown up to be a beautiful young werewolf Winnie", Mavis tells her smiling

Winnie blushes, "Thank you. You have changed"

"I have", Mavis replies simply sitting back down

She gestures for all of them too take a seat. They do but they were still in shock at seeing Mavis. Up close they could see the sadness etched into her beautiful face and the deep sadness in her eyes. They wondered what had happened to the happy Mavis?

"Drinks?" Mavis asks

She snaps her fingers and several drinks fly over from the bar.

"Thanks dear", Wanda says taking the glass of wine.  
"Thanks kid! I need this", Wayne says taking a beer.

"Lady Loughran I thought you weren't going to reveal yourself?" Deziree asks

Deziree blushes as everyone looks at her.  
"You knew!" Gill exclaims

"You should have told us!" Eunice exclaims

"We told you ALL about her and you didn't tell us you saw her!" Wayne exclaims

"Don't blame her. I basically asked her to keep my secret", Mavis interrupts them

"Why?" Wanda asks  
"I wasn't ready. I still don't think I am. But I am doing my best", Mavis replies taking a long drink of her cocktail

They ALL wondered what they had done for Mavis to shun them

"How do you like my hotel?" Mavis asks changing subject  
"It is wonderful!" Wanda tells her

"Who came up with it?" Eunice asks

"I did", Mavis replies

They look at her shocked.  
"Don't look so shocked. I DID grow up in a hotel. But I felt that a hotel for ALL beings needed to be made. I planned and designed this hotel down to the _last_ detail. All you see I created and draw the plans too. I combined many ideas to make the best hotel I could. To suit _everyone_ ", Mavis informs them

"How did you get the money?" Gill asks

The others looked curious too. Dennis, Lunabella look down. They knew HOW all this came too be.

"I inherited a lot of money", Mavis replies her face blank, taking another sip of her cocktail

Sensing that they were in dangerous territory Wanda decided to change the subject.  
"How did you come up with the name?" Wanda asks curiously

"It seemed fitting. As I believe EVERYONE should be about to find their Zing. So many couldn't and a felt that sad. So I made this a place for everyone to come. This Hotel is Neutral Ground", Mavis replies

"Neutral Ground?" Wayne asks

"Yes. That means that no fighting is allowed, or hurting someone because of their species and racism or discrimination towards different people. If you break the rules you are thrown out. I will NOT tolerate discrimination between species", Mavis replies firmly

"Drac still has a problem with that", Wayne states

They noticed that Mavis slightly flinched at the mention of her father.  
"He _never_ liked humans. His prejudice is followed by others because of the respect and power he holds", Mavis replies harshly

Gill decides to change the subject.

"Why are you paying for everything?" Gill asks her

"Your still my friend Gill and you deserve a great wedding", Mavis replies sincerely

"You don't have too", Gill protests

"I consider it an honour", Mavis replies with a small smile

"I already told her it was too much", Deziree comments  
"Not to me it isn't", Mavis replies  
They all look at her questioningly. Mavis sighs.

"I have money I inherited. But this Hotel and Casino as well as everything else racks in billions in just _one_ week. Your wedding cost is just a drop in the bucket to my fortune", Mavis reveals to them

All their jaws drop hearing that. That was so, very, very much more then what Dracula racked in. Ever.

"I support a look of charities and it is still a drop in a bucket to me", Mavis replies

"You support charities?" Wanda asks curious

"I do. I support Cancer Charities, Animal Charities, Mental Health Charities, Medical Charities, Victims Charities, Veterans Charities and so on. I also hold a poker tournament four times a year and all money raised goes to the charity of the Winners choice. I also open up some rooms and food for the Homeless on and around Christmas and Thanksgiving", Mavis explains

"That is amazing Mavis! I am so proud of you", Wanda says smiling

"You have made your parents proud kid", Wayne replies

"I am only interested in making _one_ parent proud and someone else", Mavis replies coolly

They couldn't believe it ONE parent? Did that mean she only wanted to make her mother proud or her father? For some reason they expected the parent she was making proud was her mother.

"Will you be at Deziree's and My wedding?" Gill asks after some silence

"Yes. I wasn't going to miss it. If you want me there", Mavis states giving a small smile.

"Of course we want your there!" Deziree exclaims

"Yeh Mavis. It will be great to have one of my best friends there", Gill adds

"Then I will go", Mavis replies simply  
"So we have met some of your children. I believe their names were Martha, Ainslee, Gypsy, Astoria, Jesabella, Mystic, and Rhys", Wanda states

"We meet Jason, Mark, Noel as well", Gill says  
"And of course Lunabella and Dennis. Do you have anymore kids?" Eunice asks

"I do. I have dozens of children. Using a human procedure to do so", Mavis replies

"I bet Johnny is happy", Wayne states and asks

"Where is he now? I would like to meet him", Gill asks

That's when the glass in Mavis's hand shatters as her grip breaks the glass. They look at her in shock, confusion and worry.  
"I think that is enough _talk_ for tonight. I hope you enjoy yourselves", Mavis says to them coldly getting up

"What happened to you Mavis?" Wanda asks gently trying to get her to stay

"Life happened. Goodnight. Lunabella, Dennis enjoy your night", Mavis replies walking out despite their protests.

She left behind a group of confused people.

They wondered what happened to the Mavis they had known and wondered if they would ever see that girl again.

And where was Johnny?...

* * *

Mavis was once again at the tomb of her beloved. Tears falling. She didn't know why she acted like she did. Losing her composure like that would likely raise questions. Questions she DIDN'T want to answer any time soon.

"I can't do this", Mavis says with tears falling as she falls near the tomb of her one and only Zing.

" _You can…my Zing…your stronger then you believe…With more courage then anyone…But know I am with you to give your strength. No matter where you go", Johnny's voice says to her_

Mavis closes her eyes taking in Johnny's words. She ALWAYS heard him even though she couldn't see him.

She KNEW he was with her. She had ALWAYS felt that. But she was closet to him where he laid in eternal sleep.

"I wish you could come back my Zing. I need you in these times more than ever", Mavis whispers

" _Me too my love. I would do anything to have you in my arms again", Johnny's voice says_

"I love you Johnny. Always have. Always will", Mavis vows

" _I know"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
